The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon
by Flamestrikerz
Summary: When a hole in reality transports 18 year old Alec to the Dragon Realms and Avalar. He tries his hardest to make this life better than his previous. He befriends Spyro and Cynder and together they find out more about Alec, his abilities and a new evil.
1. Prologue

_This is my first fanfic so hopefully it's a good one. Enjoy.__**  
><strong>__Also, I don't own anything to do with Spyro.__**  
><strong>__This will contain some coarse language but it won't be that bad...probably._

_Italics = thought__**  
><strong>__** = action_

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 1

Prologue

The year was 2012. Queen Elizabeth II had her Diamond jubilee, the Eurozone was in a financial crisis and the Olympics were in London. Those were just a few of the events that happened in this year. Most of the population of earth would have taken an interest in at least one of these historical moments, but for one unlucky stressful teenager, he couldn't care about any of it. Why should he? He has his own problems.

Alec was a less than happy human being. In fact he was borderline miserable. Alec knew that the year of 2012 was going to be a 'judgement' year for him where the rest of his life would be decided. Alec got into his chosen college in 2010 after a successful five years at secondary school, achieving average to above-average grades, but the leap from secondary school to college was a gap Alec misjudged, badly. While he enjoyed his first year there, he came out failing two subjects and just passing the other two. If he wanted to continue to university he needed to raise and maintain the grades he didn't fail. However due to his own negligence and care-free attitude he was unable to maintain the grades and just missed out on going to university.

After failing college, his parents decided that they had had enough of him and his attitude. They told him that if he was unable finish college with decent grades, then he would have to search for a job working in the local supermarket or he would be kicked out the house.

Upon hearing this news, he thought to himself, "_it couldn't get any worse... could it?"_How wrong he was.

A few days later, after his parents fury had withered away, he was carrying some spare parts in a flimsy box for his future car that his dad was restoring. The spare parts in question contained gears and cogs from a gearbox out of a FIAT Panda 4x4 Sisley, when the box collapsed in on itself, pouring the contents of sharp, heavy objects onto Alec's left foot, who at the time wasn't wearing shoes.

Alec stood bewildered for a moment until the searing pain came flooding into his brain. He let out a scream so loud his neighbours from across the street could hear.

He thought to himself while in agony, _"Alright, OW! so it got worse. But that's gotta be it...right? ACK!"_Wrong.

After his foot healed, which took about two and a half weeks and left a slight scar, he was playing one of his beloved games, Borderlands, when all of a sudden "BANG!" A small explosion went off inside his Xbox 360 and scared Alec witless. Once he'd calmed down, he tried turning it on again, but to no avail.

"Noooo! It can't be! I was sooo close to killing Crawmerax! AAARRGH! WHY ME? *breathes in and out slowly* Okay, okay. So I fail college, car parts have shredded my feet and my Xbox just died WITH Borderlands stuck inside... Could I get anymore bad luck?" The answer to that was yes.

After bidding farewell to his console, he turned to his laptop for entertainment. He switched it on and proceeded to open Google Chrome. It responded with a message saying 'UNABLE TO CONNECT TO INTERNET'.

At that moment, Alec's patience with life had worn out. A silent rage was building inside him. A vein popped out from his forehead, his face started to turn red, his eyeballs looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets and he started breathing rapidly. His pent-up anger was suddenly released when he punched a hole through his laptop screen. It was only after what he had done when he realised the damage to his laptop, and his hand. Alec slowly but painfully retracted his bloodied hand from the screen, once it was free he went to the bathroom and started to wash the blood away. Alec's anger subsided while he was treating his hand but his anger was replaced with tears of unhappiness.

"_Why? *Sniff* Why do I have to be such a brain-dead buffoon? I can't get good grades, I can't fix anything like my dad, I can't cook anything like my mum can and I can't create stuff like sis can...*sniff* Why am I even here. I'm no good to anyone..."_

He remained in his room for two hours, wallowing in his depression without any interruption from anyone. Once he had gotten a hold of himself, he looked at the clock which read 11:32 pm. He then made the clever decision and went to bed.

"At least when I'm asleep I can forget all my troubles and live in my own world." he murmured, sliding under his covers not bothering to change out of his clothes.

The next morning, he woke up feel better and slightly chilly. His clothes managed to escape from his body and were sprawled on his bed. Alec scratched his head, trying to figure out when he took his clothes off during the night. He shrugged his shoulder and decided not to ponder on it anymore.

Today was Saturday, meaning he would be going out and meeting with one of his best friends and doing some sort of social activity. As soon as he remembered, Alec jumped into the shower. During the shower, Alec remembered the dream he had while he was sleeping. It was about Spyro the Dragon and how Alec was accepted by Spyro and everyone else in that realm. On the one hand, he felt a bit giddy just thinking about it, on the other hand, he was wondering why he dreamt about Spyro. The last time he played a Spyro game was a couple of months back where he was trying to finish the last level and defeat Gaul in The Eternal Night.

After the relaxing shower, he got dressed and thought about what he and his friend were going to do today. However, what he didn't know was that a series of events were about to happen that would decide that for him.

The time was 12:05 pm and Alec had just got off the train at the station which was closest to his mate's house. For some reason the only thing Alec could think about during the train journey was Spyro. This made him slightly confused, nevertheless he discarded the confusion and headed for the meeting point.

As Alec turned the last corner he could see his friend waiting in his usual way just outside his house.

His friend was first to speak, "It's about time you got here Alec." To which Alec replied, "Well it's nice to see you to Mick."

Mick was only a month older than Alec but due his bigger-than-average build, you would've thought he was two or three years older.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Mick asked. "I feel like having a game of bowling, you up for it?" Alec suggested. "Sounds good. Let's go." Mick approved.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the bowling alley. The good thing about where Mick lives is that it's just outside a popular shopping town with its own bowling complex. Basically every young boys and girls dream place to go on a Saturday.

It was surprisingly empty for a Saturday but that was because it was only 12.20 pm. Even so, it shouldn't have been THIS empty.  
>(Imagine that there are only 6 or 7 people)<p>

They both paid for two games; one as a warm up and the second as a proper game. Both Alec and Mick scored over one hundred and twenty points on the warm game putting both of them in high spirits for the proper game. However, when Alec took his first go he only got four pins while Mick got a strike. Alec's face was easier to read than a children's book, "_okay, I see how this is going down..."_

Both games took a total of one hour and fifteen minutes and Alec was destroyed in the second game one hundred and thirty-two to eighty-six.

"Man, you were on fire today Mick." Alec said begrudgingly. "What? You were surprised?" Mick said in a playful yet annoying way making Alec growl under his breath.

As they were going back to Mick's, Alec noticed an old-looking shop he had never seen before. Alec went to Mick's on a regular basis and came into town nearly every time and he knew this shop was never there.

"Hey Mick... How long has this shop been here?" Alec queried. "Dunno. I never paid much attention to shops like that."

Alec thought about something for a minute and eventually he said, "Hey Mick I'm gonna look inside." To which Mick replied, "Whatever, I'm going home. I'll cya around." "Alright man. See you later."

Alec stepped inside cautiously and his first impressions were what he expected. The place was dark, dusty and filled with ancient looking items. After a brief look around he thought "_why would I ever want to come into a shop like this? This place is a cross between a haunted house and an antique dealers. Bah! I've had enough."_

Alec was about to leave when something caught his eye. He turned to it, examined it carefully then proceeded to pick it up slowly. It was an old-fashioned blood-red book with an orange trim, the ones that were used to write in with a quill and ink. The edges were crumpled and torn and the spine of the book was thick and rigid. On the front cover of this book was a dragon and for some reason, it looked... Familiar, but he knew he had never laid eyes on this book. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't open. He looked at the price of it but there was no price tag. He took it to the counter to ask the shopkeeper how much it cost. The shopkeeper gazed at the book in wonder. She told Alec that she had never seen it in her shop before and as such he could have it for free. Alec thanked the shopkeeper and left the shop with the book in hand.

Sometime later when Alec got home, he saw a note from his parents which read "GONE TO A FRIENDS PARTY. DINNER IS IN THE MICROWAVE." Alec just snorted at the note, chucked his book on the couch and headed straight for the microwave. Dinner consisted of chicken and gravy pie with potatoes and peas. Alec expected an unimpressive dinner because short notice meals were something his mother had a natural gift for.

While Alec was chewing at his pastry he caught a glimpse of the book he purchase poking out of the bag. he got it out and tried opening it again, but it was shut tight. He looked for some sort of lock or string that bound the book together, but there wasn't any. Alec just shrugged and thought the pages were all stuck together.

Alec slowly and reluctantly finished his pie and took his plate out to the kitchen and stuck it in the dishwasher, however while he was in there the book started to shake and then it burst open and opened to the center pages. When Alec came back inside he saw that the book was opened and staggered back in shock. What happened next would've send a shiver of fear so large in magnitude it could of dislodged a few of his vertebrae.

A large aqua-green hole emerged from the book and started to spin like a vortex. Alec could feel a strong gravitational pull from this...thing yet nothing else seemed to be affected. the pull was getting stronger and soon Alec was being pulled towards it. He was in such a fearful awe that he almost forgot to try and hold onto something. He came to his sense and grabbed the closest solid object he thought of. The living room doorknob...THE LIVING ROOM DOORKNOB?! Alec instantly regretted the choice because it was hard to grasp and his hands were sweaty making it even more difficult to secure a grip.

Alec put up a valiant attempt against the swirling vortex thing but his arms were getting tired and he was about to lose his grip. eventually he thought to himself, "_Ha...isn't life funny. One minute your eating a poorly prepared dinner and the next your being sucked into a whirlpool that originated from a book. Shit... I'm going to die soon..."_

After that thought, he let go.

When the vortex consumed him all he saw was an incredibly bright white light but in a corner of his mind he thought he heard a familiar voice which said "your new life begins soon". He didn't have time to register this because the bright light turned into darkness. Alec's last thoughts were "_oh Jesus, I'm actually dead"._But Alec was far from dead. He was just unconscious, and when he wakes, he'll find out that life either got more complicated or interesting.

_Well there's my opener. hope it was good. if you read this please review so I can make it better.__**  
><strong>__Also if you're wondering, I did base the character around myself, some of that stuff does happen, others bits don't._

_Quick note - This chapter has been updated._


	2. A New World to call his own

**_Err...I thinks it's a disclaimer so here goes. I do not own anything from Spyro or Nintendo, only my OC's (which is one at the moment)_**

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 2

A New World to call his own

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of hours since the vortex incident and Alec was lying on a stone floor, inside some sort of ruined temple.<p>

This temple was old. Really old. On the verge of being ancient. There were strange, glowing markings on the walls and pillars and most of the walls were either black with dirt or had started to crumble away.

Alec started to regain consciousness and groaned loudly, "UUrrgghhh, my head...what on earth happened?...One minute I'm in my living room the next I'm..." He quickly took in his surroundings, "Where exactly am I?"

Alec then remembered the weird hole, "Hang on... I thought that hole thing was going to rip me apart..."

A voice then emanated from somewhere, "The portal was not meant for harm, only for transportation."

Alec looked frantically for where the voice came from.

"Who's there!" Alec shouted with a tint of fear.

"Be calm young one. I mean you no harm." The voice seemed to be on the move, getting louder as it was drawing closer.

Alec turned around and what he saw made his jaw drop and eyes almost bulge out of his head. Any further and it would have looked like a scene from a cartoon.

"B-but that's n-not possible!" he exclaimed, backing away subconsciously.

What he was looking at was a mythical creature with flame-shaped, teal coloured scales, a white underbelly, light blue wings laced with black wherever there was bone, 4 muscular legs connected to paws, each with a set of razor-sharp claws, a long tail with a bigger than average flame scale on the end of it, a long neck, a pair of dangerous looking horns that were slightly bent to look like the stereotypical shape of lightning, 6 other horns were protruding from the side of its head, a set of the sharpest looking teeth he had ever seen and two tufts of hair under its chin looking like a beard. all these features put together meant only one thing to Alec. A Dragon.

It took a while for Alec to calm down enough so he could talk again, "H-how are you..."

"Real?" The dragon replied, finishing Alec's sentence, "Believe it or not, there is more than one universe where humans are not the only sentient beings. In fact, there are universes where humans don't exist at all."

Alec was still in a majorly shocked state, but he calmed himself down a lot more seeing as this dragon was not hostile, but still, it's a dragon.

"Okay, I sorta had my hunches about other universes because I'm open-minded." Alec was now ready for some answers, "Alright then, now that we have the initial shock out the way, if it's not too much trouble, can you answer my questions?"

"Wouldn't you like to know my name? Isn't that what beings do when they meet each other for the first time." the dragon said in a teasing way, which slightly annoyed Alec.

"Alright then, my name is Alec. I'm eighteen years of age and..." Alec paused because he didn't have anything else worth mentioning, which saddened him.

The dragon noticed this but put it aside for now, "Greetings Alec, My name is the Chronicler and I'd rather like to not reveal my age." Alec could tell that he was quite old but how old he couldn't judge.

Just then the name "Chronicler" alerted his memory banks and started to remember where he heard it from. It was related to a certain game he had played not too long ago. It clicked and Alec immediately went wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute! you mean you're THE Chronicler. That must mean your real name is..."

"Yes, I am. One of the guardians, the Guardian of fire and leader of the four. I am Ignitus."

At that moment, a huge sigh of relief came rushing out of Alec, now knowing that he was in the presence of someone who hardly ever showed aggression. Alec suddenly realised something else.

"Wait a minute! If you're here... That must also mean that this place and all other places are..."

"Correct. You are in the Dragon realms and Avalar."

Alec's eyes started bulging again, "This is by all means impossible... But somehow... It's not... Wow..."

Alec then had the urge to bow in respect. Which made Ignitus chuckle a bit.

"You always were a very polite boy." said Ignitus, making Alec blush slightly, "In fact, you are the only human I've seen who has truly shown pure compassion to others, even if they didn't deserve it." This peeked Alec's interest.

"What do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Remember back to when you were nine years old. You and your parents went to a party to celebrate the success of your father's company. Your father wanted you to look presentable and respectable so he made you a waiter for the guests."

Alec instantly knew where this was going. That night must have been one of the worst nights in his life.

"Yeah... I remember..." Alec said quietly with a touch of anger, clenching his fist at the memory.

"Well, I was watching those events unfold and when that other human started talking to you in a harsh manner, I watched closely to see how you would react."

Alec wanted to know how Ignitus was watching, but restrained the question for now.

"And? How did I react in your eyes? Because to me, I was being a coward..."

"You reacted the way I predicted and wanted you to. You didn't get angry or scared, nor show any signs of aggression or an emotional breakout, you stood there with a calm but upright posture and apologized for any inconveniences. You may call it cowardice, but I called it pure kindness. your heart, mind and soul are truly strong."

Alec thought about it and Ignitus made a point. Ignitus then changed the topic to events that were happening here and now.

"That then leads me onto answering another one of your questions. Why you are here"

Alec moved closer, wanting to clearly hear why he was where he was.

"When we first met I said that the portal was used for transportation. So in other words..." It was Alec's time to finish the sentence.

"You summoned me?"

"Correct, for you see, only someone with the strength of heart and mind that you posses can be summoned via that... unconventional way." Ignitus was referring to the gravitational pull it produced. "The knowledge I posses about this method is limited because this is the first time it has been used. I know not if it carry's any side effects but I believe that there shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"_easy for you to say..."_ Alec thought with a worried expression.

"Okay, so that's how I got here, but WHY am I here?"

"Alec, I fear that a new evil, something that has the potential to be even more sinister than Malefor, is rising. So I searched everywhere, including other universes, to find a warrior that can aid the two saviours in stopping it."

"Firstly, I wouldn't call myself a warrior. I'm physically incapable of hurting someone, and secondly, when you say two saviours, do you mean..." Alec said. Ignitus nodded. "Spyro and Cynder?" Alec was getting excited but was able to control himself.

"I do indeed. They might have been able to defeat Malefor, but only just. With this evil, they will not be able to do it alone. They need a new companion, ally and friend.

Alec remembered his dream where he was accepted as a friend by Spyro and the others. He was starting to wonder if it was a dream or perhaps something more like a vision or premonition.

"Hang on. If what you say is true then how am I, a human who I might add has an incapacity for fighting and dislikes most violence, going to get Spyro and Cynder to trust me and become my friends? They probably don't know what a human is!" Alec said with confusion and frustration.

"This is where I tell you about your new-found abilities that you will acquire very soon." Alec looked up with a brow raised in interest. "If I were to send you out there now, I'm sorry to say this but you'd be dead within a day, maybe two if you were lucky." Ignitus said, making Alec recoil in shock. "So that is why I've decided to use my powers as the Chronicler to give you abilities to help you on your quest."

Alec was very curious, "What d'ya mean by 'abilities'?"

Ignitus then began to list the abilities Alec would 'inherit'. "For starters, the main ability you would get is that you will be able to transform into a dragon." Alec's jaw dropped like before.

"YOU MEAN LIKE HAVE WINGS AND... AND CLAWS AND BREATH FIRE?" Alec shouted, making hand gestures which supposedly was showing breathing fire which was a result of his excitement boiling over. For an eighteen-year old, he was such a child.

"Exactly. However, because this is the first time in our history that this will ever be attempted, the ability will be unstable and it will be difficult to control when and where you will transform so you will have to learn how to master it. In addition, when transforming for the first couple of times, I feel I should warn you that you will go through immense pain as your human body will be not used to such violent acts of metamorphosis." Alec's face went pale with the thought of immense pain.

He gulped and asked, "how painful?"

Ignitus replied, "I do not know. All I know is that you probably won't be able to prevent yourself from screaming or crying." Alec developed a horrified face and this signalled Ignitis to move the conversation ahead.

"Err... *Cough*... Moving swiftly on, while you are in your human form, your muscles mass will increase enabling you to run faster, jump higher, hit harder and so on. The changes will be minor but you will notice a difference." Alec perked up. "Secondly your reflexes, reaction time and hand-to-eye coordination will all be twice as developed as a normal human and because, fundamentally speaking, your DNA will be half human, half dragon, your sense of sight, smell and hearing will all be improved dramatically. This should at least make up for your 'lack' of natural defence." At this point, Alec had completely forgotten about the bone-tingling information he received not five minutes ago. "And finally, as a dragon you will be able to harness the power of fire, like I do, and perform a variety of attacks that relate to fire. You may also be able to do a variety of other stuff as well but my knowledge on what this procedure is capable of is very limited. You may also get a fury attack, but I'm not too sure of that."

Alec took in all this information like a sponge and smiled, although a thought came across his mind and started to shed a few tears.

"Alec? Why are you crying?" Ignitus said in a worried tone.

Alec looked up to Ignitus and Ignitus realised they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

"I just realised *sniff* that this, in some retrospective, gives me a chance to start *sniff* my life again."

Ignitus looked at him puzzled, "I'm not sure I understand."

Alec wiped the tears away and started to elaborate, "Well, back in my world or dimension or whatever you want to call it, I never did fit in anywhere, I mean sure, I had a large group of friends and earnt the respect of my teachers but I rarely went out with my friends and I was never up to date with current news and affairs so holding a conversation was difficult, *sigh* I just felt... Out of place. But now that I'm here, I have an opportunity to correct those mistakes. Who knows? Perhaps I was meant for this world..."

Ignitus thought about it and came to a reasonable conclusion, "Alec. Are you trying to tell me that your saying all this because you won't be able see them again?"

"Well... Yeah. Isn't that transportation thingy a one way trip?" Alec answered.

"That might not be the case. While I know that it will be sometime before that spell can be used again, that doesn't mean to say it can't send you back. There is still a possibility."

Alec gave a huge sigh of relief and Ignitus chuckled at his presumption.

Ignitus could tell that Alec was tired from all the emotions he had experienced in a short space of time so decided that rest was in order. But before that, he remembered about the gray bag.

"Before I forget again, Alec come over here, I have some items that I find you will be most familiar with that can help you during your adventure and should provide you with enough entertainment." Alec proceeded towards the bag. What was in it truly surprised him.

There was a laptop, iPod, headphones, speakers, Swiss army knife, a LED torch, a medikit, a solar charger and a set of 4 state-of-the-art walkie-talkie communicators.

"HOLY SHI...! Waaaaait a minute, what happens when they run out of power? surely you know they run on electricity." Alec said with a sense of disappointment.

"Fear not, with a bit of my power I was able to give the items that use electricity thrice the supply of power they normally have. Just make sure you don't break them."

"Thank you so much Ignitus!" Alec said with chirp in his voice, "Oh and one more thing, seeing as I am or will be a half human half dragon being, what should I be called? It be weird to keep calling me a human."

Ignitus pondered and said, "How about a Huragon?" Alec didn't look impressed.

"Did you just take the words 'human' and 'dragon' and merge them?" Alec said glaring with crossed arms in disappointment.

"I did. Why do you ask? and what's with that look?" Ignitus asked with a shocked look on his face.

Alec replied with a hearty laugh and said, "No reason. I'm just quite surprised that it was that easy to come up with a name. A good one too. Funny how the simple things tend to be the best."  
>"<em>A Huragon...yeah, that works just fine. From this point on I am no longer a human, I am a Huragon! Well actually when this procedure that Ignitus mentioned is finished then I'll be a Huragon.<em>"

Ignitus chuckled, "Now go get some rest young Huragon, your adventure starts tomorrow. Go down that hallway and take the room second on the right."

Alec scrambled the items into the bag, walked down a hallway and went into the room with a bed. Ignitus however went into a different room and took a book from a shelf and opened it. The book was blood-red with a trim of orange. It revealed what looked to be a human with the shadow of a dragon. The picture was resembling Alec. Ignitus smiled to himself and murmured "May the ancestors look after you. For tomorrow, you enter a new world to call your own."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright then, Alec's time for adventure is almost upon him. And I wonder what's for breakfast? guess you'll have to keep reading to find that out. HA!<em>**

**_By the way, if you didn't figure it out, the book Ignitus looked at was the same one Alec bought in the shop._**


	3. The Quest Begins!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spyro, only my OC's**_

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 3

The Quest Begins!

* * *

><p>Alec was still fast asleep in the bed he was given by Ignitus. One could tell he had slept like a rock because his mouth was open with his tongue sticking out making a pool of saliva on the sheets, both arms were hanging off the bedside and his right foot was poking out from the duvet twitching every now and then.<p>

Suddenly, he got a whiff of something, something good. in his mind he was thinking, "_hmmm smells like bacon." _but Alec was still asleep so he rolled over.

What he didn't realise was that he rolled into his own saliva, and this woke him up rather rapidly.

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!" Alec cried out, as he was furiously wiping the saliva off his face.

After the saliva crisis he took a good whiff again and started to wonder what it was and where it was coming from.

He followed the aroma until he came across Ignitus using his fire-breath to cook a variety of meats. The fragrance was so strong that Alec began drooling again.

Ignitus acknowledged his presence, "Ah! Alec! Please take a seat. Breakfast will be ready shortly. I trust you had a pleasant sleep."

Alec replied with a yawny voice,"Oh yeah, like a wet rock." Alec thought about what he just said and face palmed himself. He still wasn't awake enough to hold a decent conversation.

"That is good to hear because shortly after breakfast, we'll begin the procedure that will awaken your abilities." Ignitus told Alec as he was serving up.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Alec replied as he was gazing at the three different kinds of meat. Alec came to a conclusion that the meats were rabbit, sheep and deer. He didn't ask Ignitus because he didn't want to offend him in anyway. he took a bite out of all three meats and was amazed at how tender and juicy they all were. In a matter of minutes he shoveled the food into his mouth, chewed it for a minute and washed it down with a piece of bread and a cup of water.

Alec burped rather loudly "BUUURRRRPP!", "Oh, please excuse me. That meal was fantastic. I haven't had a breakfast like that in a long time." He apologised for his rude manner and complimented Ignitus's food whilst rubbing his belly with satisfaction.

"Well it's good to see that you have an appetite the same as an average dragon." Ignitus informed Alec to which he responded with a chuckle.

Alec then engaged Ignitus in a brief conversation about the main agenda for the day, "So. when does the procedure start?"

"Hmmm... We will start in half an hour, In that time go and get your things ready...and you might want to clean your face as well." Ignitus was slyly mentioning the 'abrupt awakening' moment and the remnants of food around his mouth.

"Uh...Okay" Alec couldn't figure out what Ignitus meant by that.

Thirty minutes passed and both Alec and Ignitus were in a room with a glowing, raised platform, ready to begin the procedure. Ignitus already explain to Alec what to do, and it was rather simple. Stand on the platform.

Alec began walking up the stairs to get to the platform's top.

"So all I gotta do is stand their *points to the platform* nothing else."

"Precisely. I will give you guidance once you are the middle and the procedure begins" Ignitus reassured the slightly nervous soon-to-be-not-so-human.

Alec reached the top, breathed in and out deeply and walked into the middle of the platform. he stood there for a minute and waited for Ignitus's guidance.

Ignitus then spoke in a calming, hypnotic tone, "Close your eyes. Clear your mind. Allow the dragon within to awaken, let it become unshackled by the chains of nature. Let it feel what you feel, think what you think, Let it be who you are. Now rise and unleash the dragon you will become!"

Alec followed Ignitus's guidance to the letter. he closed his eyes, wiped his mind of everything except one thing. The image of a dragon. He concentrated on the image hard and as he did so he felt his body rise but still thought of dragons. When he eventually opened his eyes a bright aqua-green light, similar to that of the portal that brought him here, enveloped him. he could feel the power at work, surging through his veins and let out a roar that only a dragon could make. The light soon began to fade and he was back in the room facing Ignitus, who looked at him with pride.

"It is done. Welcome to the Dragon Realms young Huragon."

Alec looked around. He felt...happy. The sense of having his human abilities enhanced was pleasing him greatly. Alec looked slightly different than before because his muscle mass increased, so instead of looking like a twig, he had a well defined body perfect for his hight and age. His eyes were also different. They used to be blue but now they were vibrant red, most likely to signify his fire ability as a dragon. Even though he looked almost the same on the outside, he felt reborn inside.

Feeling this new sense of confidence, he decided to test his body. From the platform he was on he jumped off of it and landed next to Ignitus. For most humans, the height of the platform to the ground would of done some injury to the ankle or knee areas. However for Alec, he felt nothing.

"OOOH SNAP! Didn't feel a thing!" Alec exclaimed.

Ignitus interrupted, "I'm sorry Alec but we don't have time for you to test yourself. we need to get you in the same area as Spyro and Cynder as soon as possible."

Alec understood and they both went to another room.

This room was bigger than than the previous one and had another platform but this was larger and had no stairs to access it.

"This is the portal room. I will use it to teleport you to an area near Spyro and Cynder. I'm afraid this is where we say our goodbyes."

Alec was a little saddened by this but thanks to watching youtube videos about Spyro's adventure, he knew where the Chronicler's home was.

"Thank you Chronicler, Ignitus, for all that you have done." Alec raised his arm for a handshake.

"Thank you young huragon, Alec, for helping to save our world. Ignitus raised his paw and accepted the handshake.

"_Jeez...i didn't think about how big his paw would be... I'm surprised we can even do this." _Alec thought.

When the handshake ended, Ignitus activated the portal and Alec stepped forward onto it and vanished.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Alec found himself surrounded by healthy trees and in the midst of a cool breeze.<p>

"Right, I better get on and find me some legendary dragons." Alec said to himself.

Little did he know that both Spyro and Cynder were not to far away. They were having a harmless game of tag and started to move in the direction of Alec.

"Haha! You'll never be able to catch me!"shouted Cynder.

"Oh we'll just see about that!" Spyro shouted back.

Cynder decided to get below the treeline and nearer the ground so she could out maneuver Spyro. What she wasn't expecting was to be on a collision course.

At the same time Both Alec and Cynder looked at each and utter horror came onto their face's. Cynder tried to slow down but it was no use.

"OH SHI-!" Alec was unable to finish his curse word because they both collided, heads first. Alec might of got new abilities, but being hit by a dragoness at some speed is still going to hurt. Alec flew back a couple of meters.

"Argh... Not the start... I was hoping f-for..." Alec muttered before becoming unconscious.

Cynder on the other hand, due to her high bone density, was able to remain conscious but she still got a hefty lump on her forehead.

"OOOWWW! THAT SMARTS! Hey I'm really sor-!" she paused as she looked at the creature she contacted with. She was amazed and curious about this...thing because it looked like a cheetah, but it had no fur, paws, claws or pointy ears and was wearing bizarre clothing.

Spyro landed next to her a few moments later, "Cynder, are you alright? I heard you crash into something." he looked at Cynder and noticed she was asphyxiated on something. He looked in the same direction as Cynder and saw the weird looking creature lying there unconscious.

"What the heck is that thing?" said a shocked Spyro.

"I don't know, but we collided by accident and it's now unconscious, so we have to look after it until it wakes up, even if it might be unfriendly. Lets camp here tonight, we can return to Warfang tomorrow." Cynder replied in an apologetic yet inquisitive way.

Spyro wasn't to sure about this, but Cynder was right. They couldn't just abandon it, so he agreed, "Hmmm...okay then, perhaps if it regains consciousness we can ask it a couple of questions."

"Just make sure you don't fry it's brain with all your questions." Cynder teased

Later that night, Spyro and a still unconscious Alec were both in a deep sleep but Cynder was still eyeing the unknown creature, hoping it would be alright... And friendly. Cynder thought of it no more, crossed her front legs, rested her head on them and fell asleep besides her purple hero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 done. And Alec rather quickly meets the 2 saviours. I wonder what type of questions Alec is going to be bombarded with...it's not like their gonna ask "what are you?"<strong>_

_**RnR plz. thank you!**_


	4. The Meeting, The City and The Pain

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from spyro, nor will I ever. I only own my OC's.**_

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 4

The First Meeting, The City and The Pain

* * *

><p>The sun had poked up from over the horizon to start a new day and Alec, Spyro and Cynder were all still sleeping. Birds were singing, trees were rustling and the sun was beaming. Unfortunately for Alec a beam of light hit his face and woke up rather suddenly. This didn't help his head though.<p>

"Ah! I'm blind! OW! MY POOR THUMPING HEAD!" Alec was extremely confused but regained composure. "I need to get some water...and a paracetamol."

Alec stumbled around for a bit and came across a lake. Alec wasn't to fond of drinking water straight from nature, but in his situation, he needed some. He knelt down, cupped his hands, dunked them in the lake and began to drink. To his pleasant surprise the water was cold, clean and refreshing so he drank some more and washed his face to wake himself up some more. It was at this moment he noticed the large lump on the top of his head.

"Ow...this is probably the reason my head feels like a drum. But how the heck did I get it?"

"You got it when we collided yesterday evening." said a feminine voice from behind answering his own question.

Alec was not expecting anyone to be around so he jumped out of his skin, slipped on a rock and fell in with a big sploosh. "SPLOOOSH!"

Cynder, the one whose voice spoke to Alec couldn't help but giggle at the comical performance she just witnessed.

As quickly as he fell in, Alec was straight back out because of it's unfriendly temperature, "T-THAT'S C-C-COLD!" Alec was referring not only to the harsh temperature of the lake but the fact that it was Cynder who caused him to fall in.

"I'm really sorry...again." Cynder regretted startling him.

Alec turned to face the other person and quickly realised who it was, _"Oh man! It's Cynder! Which means Spyro isn't far behind...Better keep my cool. And thanks to the lake, that'll be easy..."_

"C'mon." she said placing a wing around Alec's back, "Let's get you dry."

Back at the little encampment, Spyro was just waking up. He opened his eyes a little and saw two blurry objects approach him. he immediately jumped up and got into a defensive stance but then saw who it was. Cynder and Alec were slowly but surely walking towards him. Spyro was worried about Cynder being so close to the thing.

"Cynder, what are you doing! We don't know if that thing is friendly or not!" Spyro barked.

"It's alright Spyro, he's not dangerous, Although he is a bit skittish" Cynder replied, trying to reassure Spyro. Alec pouted at the remark, "I'm not skittish... You just spooked me when I was still dazed and confused..."

Spyro relaxed out of his stance."Okay...If you say so." Spyro still wasn't entirely convinced. But if his partner was sure, then he was sure.

Cynder returned to Spyro and nuzzled his cheek whilst Alec was attempting to dry his clothes. Spyro then whispered to Cynder "I think it's time we got some answers." Cynder nodded in agreement.

"Err...excuse me." Cynder said politely. Alec turned to her. "Do you mind telling us who and what you are? We've never seen a creature like you before."

Alec nodded and replied, "My name is Alec and I'm a huragon. The only huragon." Both Spyro and Cynder were puzzled.

"What's a huragon?" Spyro asked.

"Well... I guess you could say its the combination of two different species. Anyway, long story short, I can transform from this form into a dragon." Spyro's and Cynder's jaws dropped at the same time.

"You can transform into a dragon?! How is that even possible?!" Cynder exclaimed

"Well, I know for a fact that I can trust you two so in order to clear up any confusion or doubts you have, I'll tell you my 'story' so far."

"Wait, how can you trust us? You've never seen us before." said a puzzled Spyro

"Let's just say I know of the adventure you two had and the outcome of it."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with confused looks. They thought he must of been mentioning the battle with the Dark Master.

"My story began a few days ago when I was transported to this realm from another universe."

Spyro and Cynder gasped. "Another universe!"

"Yep. I was transported here by someone called the Chronicler."

Spyro's eyes widened, "So you've met the Chronicler as well?"

"I have. But it's not the same Chronicler that you met Spyro. This Chronicler is someone you know very well. Ignitus."

Spyro was shocked and on the verge of tears when he heard that Ignitus was the new Chronicler. "So Ignitus is...alive?" Spyro was thrilled.

"But why did the Chronicler, Ignitus, bring you here?" Cynder inquired.

"He brought me here because he fears that a new evil is rising. more powerful that Malefor. So he searched other universes until he came across me. He said that only I had a strong enough heart and mind to be transported, something like that."

Spyro and Cynder became worried and saddened about this new evil. But for now, they wanted to know a bit more about Alec.

"So what were you, in your own universe." Spyro questioned

"In my universe the dominant beings there are called Humans. They look exactly like me."

"So if you were a human, how comes you call yourself a huragon that can transform?"

"Well that's the thing, the Chronicler said that for me to be able to help you two combat the new evil, he gave me a number of abilities to help me survive here. The main one being able to transform to and from a human and a dragon, hense that's why i call myself a huragon now."

"Oh! I get it! The two different species; Human and Dragon combine to make a Huragon!" Cynder shouted triumphantly. Alec and Spyro tear-dropped.

Spyro and Cynder thought for a moment and Spyro spoke out, "Well if your going to help us combat this evil we better get back to Warfang and discuss this with the guardians."

Alec agreed, "Alright then, let's go." All three got up and started walking towards Warfang, City of the dragons.

On the way Alec decided to ask some questions, "Hey, can I ask you guys some questions?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"How long has it been since Malefor was defeated?"

"It's been about two years."

"And what of the population of Warfang?"

"It used to be mainly populated with moles and cheetahs, but shortly after Malefor's defeat, more dragons started to pop up, so Warfang is now truely the City of Dragons."

"Oh that's good to hear."

Spyro bumped Cynder to get her attention, "Look. This... Huragon might be friendly but we still haven't seen him actually do any of the things he claims to do. So just be wary okay?"

Cynder bumped Spyro back, "Okay, I'll be wary. Mister worry-wart.

After thirty minutes of walking they arrived at the front gates of Warfang. Alec was taken aback. The gates were a dark golden colour, must of been thirty feet high and had an insignia of a dragon on each door.

"Open the gates! The saviours have returned!" Shouted a mole guard from the top of the wall.

The gates slowly creaked open and Alec ventured into the main square of Warfang. It looked like an average day in a busy city and Alec was stunned at these similarities. However as he and his new friends walked through the main square, moles, cheetahs and dragons were staring at Alec with confusion and fear making Alec feel slightly out of place.

"Awkward..." Alec murmured, trying to cover his face.

They passed the main square and headed to the temple where the guardians were residing. As they approached the temple door, it opened with a loud clunking sound. Once inside they were greeted by three massive dragons. Alec was gobsmacked at the size of them. He knew they were big but he wasn't ready for this.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder. How have you been?" the large green dragon with a low gruffy voice said.

"And who is your exotic friend? I've never seen a creature with his features, although he does look a lot like a cheetah except-" the skinnier yellow dragon asked but was interrupted by the pale blue dragon.

"That's quite enough Volteer, let Spyro and Cynder talk, But I do agree that it is a most fascinating creature."

"Sorry Cyril, sorry Spyro, sorry Cynder, sorry Terrador."

"That's alright Volteer, but we do have some urgent news to tell you and it involves Alec here." Spyro said with some seriousness.

"Alec? is that what you are called?" Terrador asked.

"Yes. That is my name." Terrador was amused by Alec's politeness.

"and what are you?" Cyril continued.

Alec felt tired having to explain his situation again , but thankfully Cynder stepped in, "He used to be human, but now he's a huragon." All three dragons were astounded to hear that.

"A human? Are you sure? I thought they were just fictional creatures that Ignitus thought up." Volteer squeaked.

After a while of explaining to the guardians everyone took a moment to think.

"This is deeply troubling news. A new evil more sinister than Malefor? It's hard to believe." Terrador told himself.

"But at least we know that Ignitus is alive and well." Volteer added.

"And is able to transport beings from other universe AND still have enough power to give that being some incredible abilities... Our Ignitus is some Dragon." Cyril mused.

Alec was getting a little annoyed at how they were just repeating what they had just heard. So he decided to move things along.

"Guardians! I wish to make a request." The three dragons faced him.

"And what might that request be young huragon?" Terrador answered.

"I wish to take up residence within Warfang so I can spend time with my new friends and so I can learn to control my abilities. It's what Ignitus would have wanted." He turned to look at Spyro and Cynder and smiled. Both younger dragons smiled back.

"I see no reason why I or any of the others can't accept that request, so you may stay here for as long as you like and feel free to explore the city, but I advise you not to leave during the night. Malefor might be gone but there are still some nasty critters out there." Terrador said calmly.

Alec's face lit up with happiness and nodded in agreement. Spyro and Cynder were also happy at this news. For some reason, even though Alec was a creature from a different universe and was technically part human, they both warmed to him rather quickly as if he were one of them and so began to treat him with the same trust and respect as any other being.

Later on, Cynder helped Alec find his way to his own room while Spyro was gathering food. To make Alec feel truly accepted, they organised a mini party in his room, consisting of only Spyro, Cynder and Alec.

Cynder was able to find Alec's room with ease because, just by luck, it was opposite her's and Spyro's room. Spyro returned with an assortment of food and drinks and so they began their private party. The party didn't last long, but it was a great one nonetheless. Spyro and Cynder left Alec's room not before saying goodnight and it didn't take long for the room to fall silent except for the soft breathing coming from Alec, which was a sign he fell asleep happy.

It was the dead of night and Alec was up and awake, feeling rough, "Man... I feel weird. Normally I would blame the food but I don't think that's the problem, besides, the food was tas-." Alec abruptly stopped his sentence, fell to his knees and clenched his abdomen tightly, "UUGH! What's going on, this is no ordinary stomach ache, ARGH!" Alec was in pain. Serious pain. He started to breathe heavily and felt a rush of heat cover his entire body. In his mind, something was screaming at him to get outside. He listened and proceeded to hobble and stumble in his pain-ridden way outside.

Cynder was also feeling a bit unwell but this was due to the nightmare's she was still enduring. This particular nightmare managed to wake her up and with the look of terror she had on her face, it was a bad one. Cynder was about to go back to sleep when she heard heavy footsteps outside. She got up and peaked out the door. She looked down the hallway and saw what appeared to be an injured Alec. She started to wonder why he was up at this time but more importantly, why was he hobbling and holding onto himself. She then decided to follow Alec to see if he was alright. She closed the door slowly so she didn't wake Spyro and began to give chase.

Alec eventually got outside but his pain tolerance levels were almost maxed out. Another voice in his head was yelling at him to get to the top of the hill which resided behind the temple which he caught a glimpse of as he entered the temple earlier in the day, so he painfully made his way up the hill not realising that Cynder was right behind him.

By the time he got up to the top of the hill, Alec was nearly in tears. Never had he experienced this much pain over so much of his body at one time. He fell to his knees again and crawled towards the opening through the trees. The top of this hill overlooked much of Warfang and was one of the places where the moonlight was bright. Alec was amazed by the view but only for a short period of time. The pain subsided for a brief second, but as quickly as it left it came back, with more force.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Alec screamed, unable to fight the pain anymore.

Cynder, who was hiding behind a tree, could only watch and feel so helpless as her new friend was being tortured by an unknown force. Something then clicked in her mind and remembered something Alec told her at the mini party.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"So Alec, why don't you show us this transforming ability of your?" Cynder asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Alec began to explain, "When Ignitus gave me my powers, he said that they would be unstable and I could transform any time, any place. Well, only for the first couple of times. Although I wonder how long I'll be a dragon for when I do transform... A day? A week? Maybe more? Guess I won't know until it happens." Alec said that last bit with nervously.

"What's the matter? You seemed a bit nervous finishing your sentence." Spyro questioned.

"Yeah, it's just that, Ignitus told me I would experience pain like never before. So much so I wouldn't be able to prevent myself for yelling in agony."

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

"_So this must be what's going on with Alec! he must be transforming! And by the sounds of it, he wasn't kidding when he said it be painful..." _Cynder thought to herself.

Cynder stood and watched in horror and amazement as Alec underwent his transformation.

Alec fell on all fours as his skin was starting to rip apart and fall off, being replaced with vivid red scales. His arms and legs slowly increased in size until they were at least six times bigger, his shoulders and hips also started to expand at the same rate. A tail was emerging from the end of his coccyx and his neck was getting longer. A pair of wings burst out from his shoulder blades and revealed themselves to be light red laced with a darker red and his head was changing shape and size. First off, Alec's head grew about one and half times bigger than normal and became more stretched, his upper and lower jaw was growing outwards accompanied by a serious set of teeth perfect for dicing flesh, his nose disappeared and was replaced by two little nostrils on the end of his now apparent snout, small but dangerous looking horns stuck out the side of his face, two on each side, his ears folded back and melted into the back of cranium and his main set of horns ruptured from the top of his skull and curved ever so slightly.

After a while, a red aura swept over Alec covering his entire body and in a instant, a strobe of red light absorbed Alec and Cynder was temporarily blinded.

"Gah! I can't see a thing except red!" Cynder shouted.

Once the aura had died down, Cynder laid her eyes upon Alec and was astonished at what happened. The strobe of light helped Alec to achieve a perfect transformation, there was not a single bit of evidence that showed he was previously a human.

After a minute or so, Alec was standing on his new paws and breathing very heavily. Unfortunately he used up every ounce of energy resisting the pain and fainted, causing him to topple over.

"Alec!" Cynder called out, worrying about his wellbeing.

Alec was fast asleep and wasn't going to be waking up any time soon.

Cynder thought it be best to go get some help. She attempted to carry him herself but found out he was much to heavy. So she rushed off leaving Alec by himself for now, dreaming of what the future might hold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter was done in a rush and so it might not make sense at some parts.<strong>_

_**I've smoothed it out now so it should make more sense.**_


	5. First Flight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spyro. It is owned by its respective company. I only own my OC's**_

**_Okay, didn't think I'd be starting chap 5 now, but I had some spare time so on with the story._**

The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 5

First Flight

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful, sunny day in the city of Warfang and many of its residence were out and about. But there was one resident in particular that wasn't even awake yet.<p>

Alec was still asleep, recovering from last night's ordeal.

_***FLASHBACK***_

After Alec passed out, Cynder rushed back into the temple to wake Spyro and get his assistance.

she barged into the room, making the door clang as it hit the wall and started to shout at Spyro, "Spyro! Wake up! I need your help!"

Spyro replied with a grunt, which angered Cynder, "SPYRO! GET UP NOW!" Spyro wasn't expecting a thunderous roar, "OKAY! I'm up... What's the matter and why do you look so worried?"

"It's Alec! He's out cold on the hill behind the temple! You have to help me get him to his room!" Cynder made clear.

"What! Why? How?" Spyro was definitely confused with the situation.

"No time to explain. C'mon!"

Both dragons rushed to the hill to aid Alec.

Once Cynder returned, accompanied with a dreary-eyed Spyro, they both marvelled at Alec's dragon form.

"Is that...Alec?" Spyro only just managed to utter his words.

"Yes. I woke up from one of my nightmares and I heard him walking down the hallway in the temple with heavy footsteps. I thought he was injured so I followed him here and that's when he started to change into this."

Thinking about the transformation she saw not ten minutes ago made her spine tingle and she shivered. She huddled next to Spyro for comfort.

"I'm guessing you saw the whole thing?" Spyro asked.

"I did. And I think I might just have a new nightmare... I tell you Spyro, it was horrific. His skin was falling off, his face was mutating, wings shot out his back and spewed blood everywhere and every other part of his body were changing unnaturally, which scared me. I didn't know if I was fascinated or on the verge of vomiting."

"If that's how you felt... How must of Alec felt like?" Spyro could only of imagined what sort of torture he experienced, "Well... We better get him inside quick. It's cold out here and he won't benefit from it."

Both Spyro and Cynder carried a relatively hefty, unconscious Alec back to the temple and placed him on his bed and covered him with the sheets.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Alec eventually regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes.

As he got up, he felt different. Physically different. He looked at his hands and fathomed that his hands weren't his hands, But two slender paws equipped with five bone white claws. At first, Alec started to panic but remembered where he was, why he was there and who he was with.

"So... I've transformed into a dragon huh... Well, I guess I should find a mirror and see what I look like." Alec got out of his bed and stumbled a bit. Going from two legs to four was more difficult than he originally thought.

As he reached the door he lifted one of his paws, grabbed the handle and opened it, "This is going to take some getting used to..."

In the hallway, he was surprised to see a sleeping black dragoness, lightly snoring. She had stayed outside Alec's room the rest of the night.

"Hey... Cynder... You awake?"

All Alec got was a snort.

"Charming..."

At this point, Spyro had entered the hallway and saw Alec looking at the sleeping Cynder. He hurried over to them.

"Alec! I'm relieved that you're okay. How are you feeling?" Spyro inquired.

"Better, a bit stiff but I don't expect to be a hundred percent after changing into another creature... How long was I out for?"

"Well you transformed, according to Cynder about one in the morning and it's eleven in the morning now so ten hours roughly."

"That long? Does anyone else know what happened to me?"

"I informed the guardians and they are rather keen on seeing your new self."

Alec looked at Cynder and said to Spyro, "Well then, if that's the case then first, we get Cynder up and second, we go see the Guardians. As long as they have a mirror so I can see myself. only thing I can notice is my front paws and the colour of my scales."

Spyro nodded and was about to get Cynder awake using an...effective method but she opened an eye and calmly spoke, "Don't even think about it."

Defeated, Spyro hung his head with the disappointment of not getting revenge for last night, even if it was for a good reason.

Cynder got up, stretched and looked at Alec. She smiled with relief, "Thank the Ancestors your okay."

"And thank you for your concern. It makes me feel good to know I now have friends who are actually concerned for my well-being when I'm hurt."

Cynder, and even Spyro, blushed a bit.

"So. Off to see the Guardians?" Alec said. Both dragons nodded and they set off for the Guardians.

Alec was still getting to grips with walking on four legs but had seemed to go the hang of it. A brief walk later and the three arrived at the main hall. They entered and were greeted by Terrador, Cyril and Volteer.

Terrador was first to comment on Alec's new look, "Hmm, so this is the dragon I must remember in future? Well that shouldn't be too hard."

Volteer spoke next, "You know, you bear a resemblance to Ignitus with those vivid, vibrant, vivacious red scales, wouldn't you agree Cyril?"

Cyril gave a long focused look, "I have to say that I agree with you Volteer. He most certainly looks like Ignitus."

Alec replied, "Well, I'm not surprised. After all, it was him that gave me this ability so it's no wonder I look sorta like him, also got a mirror anywhere?"

Volteer pointed in the direction of a small but clean mirror and Alec walked over to it. He stood in front of the mirror, analysing every detail of his new body.

"Okay...Well toned muscles...strong posture...A sort of flame shaped battleaxe tail-end...Blood red scales...Curved horns...Dusty grey underbelly...Mean looking claws...Pearly white teeth...Yep! I'm one fiiiiine looking dragon!"

Everyone, including himself, laughed at Alec's sudden burst of confidence.

For the very first time in his life Alec was dead certain he had made true friends and this made him smile.

"Hey Alec!" Spyro called out, "Why don't I teach you how to use those wings?"

"You mean fly? Awesome!" Alec excitedly replied.

Alec, Spyro and Cynder left the Guardians and headed to the hill where Alec first transformed. As they arrived, both Alec and Cynder shivered from the memories of last night.

"I'm sorry about the location, but it's a great spot to learn how to fly." Spyro explained.

Alec then had a thought, "Hang on Spyro. Do you mind if I try something first?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm going to see if I can learn how to fly the way you did, back when you were younger." Spyro was stunned by the fact Alec knew how he learned how to fly from Ignitus, but then he remembered that he knew all about him, Cynder and their adventures, "D'ya think you could repeat the words Ignitus spoke to you? I'm pretty sure it will help a lot."

"Sure...Errr, how'd it go again...*Scratches forehead* Oh yeah, I remember. You ready Alec?"

"Do it." Alec said, brimming with confidence.

Spyro then began to speak in a calm, gentle voice, "Close your eyes, take a deep breath and empty your mind. Forget everything you ever thought you knew... Forget yourself."

Alec tried his hardest, but to his annoyance, this method just wasn't working, "Argh, it's no use. Guess we'll revert back to plan A with Spyro being my tutor."

"Alright then, ready to become my student?" Spyro asked.

"I am indeed." Alec answered.

"Okay, first off, we'll start with a simple hover. Just relax your body, make yourself as light as possible, and slowly start to flap your wings gradually increasing the speed."

In a matter of minutes, Alec was hovering a few centimetres off the ground, "Hehe, look at that!" Alec said with a mixture of amazement and joy.

"Way to go Alec!" Cynder cheered.

"That was quick. It seems this won't take as long as I thought." Spyro said to himself.

Alec and Spyro were training for a majority of the day, partly because Alec was so determined to learn how to fly. After hovering, they moved onto gliding, landing, running starts, gaining more height, flying in a straight line, flying in any direction and finally, flying whilst increasing and decreasing height.

Spyro then decided to call it a day, "Okay Alec, we'll continue tomorrow. Let's go get something to eat, all this flying has made me ravenous. And I have to admit you're a pretty quick learner. Just got to smooth out some rough edges and you'll be a fully fledged flyer."

Alec was delighted about the pace of his teachings and the praise he received. Spyro went to wake Cynder who was sleeping under a well shaded tree and they all left for the temple to grab some grub.

After some exquisite food served up by the mole chefs and everyone feeling well fed, Alec decided to leave Spyro and Cynder early so he can catch up on some well needed sleep and sort out the room he was staying in by making it a bit more...suitable.

When Alec arrived at his room he saw a wardrobe that wasn't there before. He looked inside and saw a variety of human clothes and another bag with a letter. Alec took the piece of parchment and read it.

"_Dear Alec. Soon after you left, I realised that the clothes you are wearing would be destroyed when you transformed, so I managed to get a selection of new clothes for you, and don't worry. They all fit you perfectly. Also, the bag contains a few pictures and posters that you might want to place on the walls of your room to make you feel more at home. If there is ever anything else you might want, come visit me. You know where I am. Chronicler."_

"Well how'd you like that? he somehow read my mind. Thanks Ignitus, but how did you even write this?"

Alec decided to put the posters up when he was human again so he didn't shred them with his claws, and went to bed. As soon as he hit the pillow he was out of it.

Next morning, Alec woke up at a reasonable time because it was still early morning going into mid morning. He felt great, getting an early night was definitely the right choice.

After breakfast, he immediately resumed his flying training by going over everything he had learned from Spyro the previous day.

At just after midday, Spyro arrived on the scene, accompanied with Sparx the Dragonfly, Spyro's best friend and brother.

"So is this the walking freak-show you talked to me about?" Sparx said out loud.

Alec overheard and was incredibly angered but knew who it was, "That voice...the annoying voice of a dragonfly who insults everyone at the first chance he gets...It must be Sparx!"

Sparx was bewildered that the 'walking freak-show' knew his name, "HE KNOW'S MY NAME! HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?" Sparx exploded.

"Sparx, calm down." Spyro stepped in, "From where he comes from, which is another universe, we are just characters in a...video game is it?"

"That's correct, and don't worry Sparx. I'm not evil or going to eat you. I might if you keep calling me a walking freak-show though." Alec said with a smirk.

Sparx took the hint and gulped, " Oh so he's a 'mister big-mouth' as well... Okay, so what is your name anyway?" Sparx demanded,

"My name is Alec and I am the only Huragon in your realm." Alec replied.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I didn't ask for your life story..." Sparx retorted.

"I apologise for my brother Alec, he can get a bit nervous around new faces." Spyro said while glaring at Sparx.

"It's alright. If I remember rightly he teased Cynder for a while didn't he? like calling her the female-of-fright and stuff like that, besides, i've got my own arsenal of nicknames for Sparx if he plays up again."

Spyro laughed loudly while Sparx's mouth was wide open in disbelief. Sparx composed himself and laughed a bit, "You know, I like you. I always wanted someone to pop up with the same caliber of conversation as I do." Both Alec and Spyro rolled their eyes when Sparx wasn't looking.

"Well I'd hate to leave you two but I'd best be heading off. Got my own family to take care of. see ya around Spyro, Alec." and Sparx took off. Alec was surprised to hear that Sparx had his own family. He was even more surprised that he found someone who could put up with the endless amount of rubbish that came from his mouth.

Spyro saw the look on Alec's face and knew what he was thinking, "That was the same reaction I had." Alec turned to Spyro and they both chuckled.

Spyro changed the subject, "So, care to show me how you're getting on with flying?"

Alec looked at Spyro with a confident smile, "You got it."

Alec walked to the top of the hill, looked at the view, spread his wings and took off. Spyro was standing in completely awestruck. Alec had mastered the dragon art of flight. Not bad for a previous human. Alec was doing barrel rolls, loop-the-loops, gaining speed, slowing down, controlled turns and ended with a gentle landing next to Spyro.

Spyro was gob-smacked, "That was fantastic! No offence but I thought we'd be at this for at least a week, but you sure proved me wrong."

"Thanks Spyro. The reason I learned so quickly was the sense of freedom and carelessness that comes with it. It feels so euphoric... When I was back in my world, I dreamed about flying in the sky and feeling like this *happy sigh* Plus it's a faster way to travel."

"I can relate with that." Spyro agreed.

"C'mon, let's go get Cynder. I want to see the reaction on her face." Alec giggled

And with that they both left the hill in search of Cynder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I haven't decided whether this chapter is finished or not so there could be some more to the end of it, but I'm leaving it like this for now.<strong>_

**_Reviews welcomed and wanted._**


	6. The Gangs' all Here

_**Disclaimer: i do not own any Spyro stuff. Only my own OC's. Nuff said.**_

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 6

The Gangs' all Here

* * *

><p>The following morning, Alec woke up rather tired. It was because he physically couldn't stop laughing in his sleep about the reaction he got from Cynder yesterday evening.<p>

When he and Spyro went off to find Cynder yesterday, they found her wandering around what Alec thought to be a library. The place was full of books on historical events, dragons of the past, medicines, plants, animals, weapons, etc and even fictional stories. He was amazed at how much alike this library was to the ones in his universe. it was almost... Creepy.

As for Cynder's reaction, Alec managed to fly and land on top of a bookshelf in an almost stalking-like manner, being extra careful to not give away his position and to prevent any damage to the surroundings, and booed Cynder with such force, that he swore he could of seen her dark scales turn a little pale.

This made Alec roll on the floor with a thunderous laugh, Spyro couldn't help but splutter a giggle and Cynder was left with her heart racing in her mouth and and an overwhelming sense to smack Alec right between the eyes. She was less than pleased at how Alec showed her that he could now fly, but she contained herself and congratulated him on his effort while in her mind swearing to get revenge by any means necessary.

Alec got up, stretched his front legs, then his back legs, and left his room. What he wasn't expecting was to see Cynder's face right in front of him. Alec was still too tired and as such, didn't react fast enough to Cynder's retribution.

With a calm and light voice she whispered, "Boo."

This sent Alec straight back into his room, tripped over a chair, banged into the cupboard and thudded onto the floor in a shocked and quivering mess.

Cynder wasn't laughing, just smirking with a wicked smile, allowing herself to enjoy her sweet justice for a longer period of time.

"Wha...? huh? How the... Urgh." Alec was totally thrown off at what just happened and was completely confused. It took him a couple of minutes to sort out his brain in order to speak again, "So...decided to strike now, eh? Clever. I would never have seen it coming, especially in the mornings."

Cynder replied, "Well, I already knew you were easy to scare thanks to the incident down by the river and I can tell that you're not really with it during the mornings, more specifically when you get up."

Alec sighed, "Ah... exploiting my weakness already. You are sharp. But this means were even now and I don't think either of us like being booed so enough is enough."

"That's fair enough." They both shook paws is mutual understanding and agreement to not boo each other again.

"So, what are your plans for today Cynder?" Alec asked.

"Well a bunch of friends that Spyro and I know are returning from a trip today so we were going to meet them and say hi, you're welcome to come along as well, but who knows what sort of reaction they'll give when we explain to them who you are." Cynder answered.

"Sure I'll tag along, if this is an opportunity to make more friends then I won't pass it by." Alec was thinking about who it could possibly be as he and Cynder met up with Spyro in the town square, waiting for the group to return.

The three were having a hearty discussion but they paused to see the giant doors of the city opening and coming through was a team of three dragons and a cheetah. Spyro and Cynder rushed towards them while Alec just walked.

"Hunter! Ember! Flare! Sierra! Your back! It's been some time now since we last saw you guys." Spyro said, obviously being thrilled with their return.

"Hello Spyro. Cynder. It's nice to see you and this city again." Hunter, The cheetah replied placing a friendly paw on Spyro's shoulder.

"I'll say. I can't wait to have some proper cooked food again. I mean, no offence Ember but the moles here just outclass your wilderness cooking by far, not that I'm saying it's bad or anything like that, it's just that here, they have the proper ingredients and equipment to make meat all that bit tastier." Flare, the golden dragon with a black trim, the middle one of the three, was almost dribbling at the thought of home-made food.

"Well next time we're out there, you can cook your own food!" Ember, the pink dragon with a white trim retorted, clearly offended by his remark.

"Don't listen to him Ember, your cooking is what kept us going in order for us to continue our mission or quest or whatever you want to call it." Sierra, the completely silver dragon with an ice blue underbelly, said to calm and comfort Ember, which it did and brought a smile of triumph to Ember's face.

It was at this point Alec arrived next to Spyro and was about to introduce himself but Spyro beat him to it.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Alec. One of the, *turns to Alec* hope you don't mind me saying, *turns back* strangest creatures you'll ever meet."

All four of them looked puzzled, "what do you mean strangest? He looks like an ordinary dragon to me." Flare said, examining Alec closely.

"I agree with Flare." Hunter followed, "please elaborate when you say 'strangest'." Alec then took over.

"Firstly, hello. My name is Alec and I'm seventeen years of age and...how should I put this... I'm... Err... not from your universe."

Ember's and Sierra's jaws dropped and Hunter took off his hood in a serious but inquisitive way. But Flare was almost bursting into tears with laughter.

"You expect me to believe that this guy here *points to Alec* is from another universe? Hahahaha, please don't make me laugh, I'm too hungry" Flare's attitude was starting to get on Alec's nerves.

"I am! and I call myself a Huragon because I'm part Dragon, part Human." Alec pleaded, but that just made Flare laugh even more.

"HAHAHAHA! Huragon? Human? What an imagination you have! you should write a novel or something." Flare had managed to push Alec's buttons for too long and Alec was about to lash out, but instead, he took his anger, bottled it up, closed his eyes and started to think really hard about being human. To his surprise he could feel himself transforming again.

To everyone's amazement except Flare, who was now trembling in fear, they watched Alec slowly lose his snout, wings, tail, horns and scales and with a soft burst of light, Alec was now his human self again. Alec opened his eyes and looked at his hand, which was perfectly human, then looked at Flare, who was totally gobsmacked along with Hunter, Ember and Sierra and said, "What was that about imagination?"

Flare was speechless, "Well I...errr...umm... I..." Alec sniggered at Flare's loss of words.

Cynder then spoke, "Say Alec... weren't you wearing some sort of clothing?" Alec looked at Cynder confused. He then looked down at himself and didn't like what he saw. His face went immediately bright red.

"OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" Alec was standing, in the middle of the town square, with just his underwear on. As quick as a flash, Alec bolted to the temple to get some clothes and die in the privacy of his own room from embarrassment. Spyro and Cynder were rolling on the floor laughing while Hunter, Ember, Flare and Sierra were all still trying to get to grips with what they just witnessed.

Flare kept muttering, "he was a dragon, then he was a different creature." Hunter was rubbing his head, Ember was trying her best not to faint and Sierra kept watching Alec as he was running off with feelings of confusion, astonishment and a few other feelings that troubled her a little.

Spyro then turned to Hunter, "THAT is what I meant by strangest."

Hunter nodded in agreement and said, "Remarkable. To think there is such a creature that can transform from your kind into another which looks very similar to that of mine..."

"Well actually it's the other way round. He transforms into a dragon from his human form. I saw it myself and it's not pretty." Cynder corrected.

five minutes later, Alec returned with some moderately warm clothes on and was immediately approached by Hunter, who raised his paw for a handshake, "Greetings Alec, My name is Hunter. I must apologize for my reaction. It's not everyday I see a dragon turn into a something which looks similar to a cheetah, what did you call it? A Human?"

Alec shook Hunter's paw and said, "Yes. I was Human. And don't worry about saying sorry, I don't expect anyone to be cool or understand what happened straight away. That goes for you three as well." talking to the three dragons, who all nodded in unison.

"I have an idea. Why don't we all go and have some lunch? I know Flare will love that idea and I would like to divulge in conversation about you and your universe, that's if your willing to Alec." Hunter asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. And getting some food will be a bonus. I'm hungry." Alec consented.

"Excellent! let's go." Hunter then started to walk in the direction of the food gallery followed by Alec, Spyro, Cynder, Flare, Ember and Sierra.

The next hour or so consisted mainly of Alec and Hunter talking about almost everything and anything from Alec's universe from cars and animals to society and history and the other dragons were having deep conversations about the 'usual' because the last time they did this was before Flare, Ember and Sierra left on their secret mission three weeks ago.

Whilst they were having their conversation, Spyro looked up and gazed at the group and Hunter and Alec and thought, "_The gangs' all here again and we've gained a new friend. Alec's going to fit in just fine __besides, with friends like us, he won't be doubting himself any time soon."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry bout the long wait...apparently it's Christmas so I had to get ready for it =P. Anyway my present to all you guys reading is chapter 6 of my first story. Have a wonderful Christmas and happy new year!<strong>_

_**Also, when i say trim i mean like underbelly, horns, edge of the wings, etc.**_


	7. The Team is Made

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Spyro stuff. Happy? I only own my OC's, which there are now three (Alec, Flare and Sierra) I also don't own any songs or lyrics mentioned in this chapter.  
><strong>__**And if it makes you feel better, go search and listen to the song first so you know how it sounds like.  
>Note: In future, all songs that are spokensung shall be presented in bold and the text will be centered.**_

The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 7

The Team is Made

* * *

><p>A couple of days passed since the group of Hunter, Ember, Flare and Sierra returned to Warfang and Alec was spending most of that time with them to get to know them better. As time passed Alec became more friendlier with Flare despite their first conflict, became a fan of Ember's cooking and found out that he and Sierra had quite a lot in common. Now that Alec had been introduced and accepted by the group, he decided to have a bit of 'me' time so he went to his room.<p>

He remembered the bag of Human technology and started to rummage through it. he took out the iPod and speakers, connected them together and browsed through the selection of music that was stored on it. He eventually stopped on 'Take my Hand' by Simple Plan and started singing along.

**Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem.  
><strong>**Sometimes I feel like nobody's wants to solve them.  
>I know that people say we're never gonna make it.<br>But I know, we're gonna get through this.  
>Close your eyes and please don't let me go, go, go, don't let me go now.<br>Close your eyes don't let me let you go, go, gooooo!"**

**Take my hand tonight. Let's not think about tomorrow.  
>Take my hand tonight. We can find some place to go.<br>'Cause our hearts are locked forever and our love will never die.  
>Take my hand tonight, one last tiiiiiime!<strong>

Alec was thoroughly enjoying himself and the atmosphere he was creating, he was so into the music and his singing he didn't realise he was being watched.

"Where is that sound coming from?" Cynder was outside Alec's room looking through the keyhole trying to pinpoint the strange but paw-taping music. She then noticed Alec's arm flailing about and a little giggle escaped her mouth. Somehow Alec heard this and looked at the door. Cynder quickly recoiled from the keyhole, regained her composure and tried to act casual as the music stopped and Alec opened the door.

"Oh! Hi Alec. How are you?" Cynder said with a certain level of anxiousness.

Alec examined Cynder with a suspicious gaze and replied, "I'm good thanks. What were you doing?"

Cynder in her nervous state answered the question the way she heard it, "Oh I'm fine as well... Wait. What do you mean 'what was I doing'?

"You were spying on me weren't you."

"I wouldn't call it spying..."

"So you were spying on me."

Defeated by Alec on the battle of wits, she came clean, "Okay, you got me. But I wasn't spying, I was just curious as to what that sound coming from your room was." Alec realised she was talking about the iPod.

"Oh, why didn't you just knock and ask? C'mon on in and I'll show you some of my stuff. And for the record, you didn't hear me sing anything." Alec opened the door and allowed Cynder to enter. Cynder immediately noticed that the walls had weird looking pictures on them. They weren't framed pictures, just pieces of paper stuck onto the wall with strange pictures on the paper.

"What are those on the wall?" Cynder asked.

"Those are called posters. In my universe they can be used for public advertisement or decorating a room with, like I did. Almost anything can be on a poster." Alec replied.

"So what is that poster about then?" Cynder said pointing at the poster by the bed.

"THAT, in my opinion, is the greatest video game ever made. Borderlands." Alec said with a smile.

Cynder just stood there with utter confusion, "Firstly, what's Borderlands and secondly, what's a video game."

"I'll tell you about it later, takes a long time to explain." he then grabbed his iPod and showed it to Cynder.

"Is that it? That makes the sound?" Cynder looked at the little object with great interest.

"Yep. This is a music player. It allows me to listen to all sorts of music with just a push of a button. It is a very popular form of social recreation but I tend to use it for emotional or mood changing purposes. It's funny because most of the music I listen to I can relate to my own life..." Alec then looked at the iPod with a slightly sad face.

"And what's that on the table?" Cynder then pointed to the speakers.

"Well those are called speakers. They allow the iPod, which is the name of this music player, to emit its music. Sort of like how our vocal chords allow us to speak. Without speakers, the iPod wouldn't be much use, But it can use another method of emitting it's music and it's called headphones. Headphone are the same as speakers except they are placed in the ear so only you can hear it. I assume that you know what music is right?"

Cynder answered, "Yeah, but I only hear moles play a wooden guitar every now and then, music isn't really 'big' in the city." Alec was surprised that Cynder knew what a guitar was. He was even more surprised at how similar this universe and his universe are. Cynder then asked another question, "So how many genres of music are there?"

Alec replied, "Loads. I don't know all of them but I can tell you there are quite a few. But the genres I listen to mostly are Rock, Metal, Drum'n'bass, Alternative and a bit of Pop. I'll give you tasters of these genres at a later time. Explaining it now would take forever."

"Okay. By the way that song you were playing earlier, I quite liked it. It made my paw tap on it's own."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind for next time." Alec then had an idea. "You know what Cynder... I think I'll create a small presentation to show you and the others what this stuff can do."

"Sounds cool. So you'll explain the stuff you have with you now."

"Yeah and then answer any other questions at the end. I'm doing this because you guys showed me your world, now it's my turn to show you mine, bearing in mind I can't explain ALL of it otherwise I'd be there till the end of time, hehehe."

At that moment, Spyro came in, "Ah! here you two are. I've been looking all over for you. Terrador wants to see us and the other three in about five minutes so let's get a move on." Both Alec and Cynder were puzzled. What would Terrador want?

Five minutes later, Alec, Spyro, Cynder, Flare, Ember and Sierra were standing in front of Terrador, waiting for the reason as to why they were summoned.

Terrador, the green giant, then spoke, "Well I guess you're all wondering why I asked to see you, I am correct?"

"Duh..." Alec and Flare both muttered under their breath while the rest nodded.

"The other guardians and I made a decision to form a young team that could handle all manner of problems big or small, inside or outside the city. Flare, Ember, Sierra. I heard that you performed your recent assignment effectively and efficiently which is excellent news. Spyro and Cynder, I already know due to past experience that you are quite capable of performing near impossible tasks with courage and belief, and Alec, your abilities and powers can be a great advantage, if mastered, in certain situations and also your human form allows you to perform actions that dragons cannot which will also benefit. So the guardians decided that you six will become the first ever team of Warfang. The other guardians and I ask this of you because don't forget that there is a new evil rising somewhere out there and we need to be ready for it."

All six youths were shocked at these turn of events, Alec especially. He had only been in this universe for no less than two weeks and he was already respected enough by the guardians that he was given the task of helping all of Warfang. Thinking about it made his head hurt.

"Terrador... you really think we're ready for something this big?" Spyro asked.

"I have every faith in you and your friends that with hope and pride you can achieve anything." Terrador replied with a smile.

"Yeah, Terrador's right. We are ready." It was Alec that spoke, "I know it might sound wrong coming from me but I have always believed that if you keep going at something with determination and encouragement then you will always prevail." Everyone looked at Alec and thought about it and decided he was right.

"Alright! When do we start?" Flare bursted out with confidence.

"You start once we have received word of disturbances. There have been no such occurrences as of yet but one might come through soon. But as of right now the Team of Warfang is formed!" Terrador exclaimed while the other cheered.

twenty minutes later, after Terrador fully explained what would happen during these 'assignments' and how it would work and so on, the group split up for the time being, so Alec went back to his room to have a little nap. He was almost there when a mole came running up to him, looking exhausted.

"Are you...*huff huff* Alec the Huragon? *huff huff*" the mole said breathing rapidly.

"I am. I take it there is something you need to tell me." Alec replied.

"Indeed, your team has it's first assignment *huff huff* report to Terrador immediately please."

Alec face lit up with excitment, "We have our first assignment already?" He then closed his room's door, "Well then I got no time to waste. Thank you very much for telling me this." And like a rocket Alec shot off to report to Terrador.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 done. Happy new year to you all and i hope 2012 brings more fanfiction to light.<strong>_


	8. Ain't No Mission Like the First Mission

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Spyro only my OC's. Ya get me?_**

The legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 8

Ain't No Mission Like the First Mission

* * *

><p>Alec arrived at where Terrador was a couple of minutes later and was greeted by the group of young dragons. Seems that he was the last to get there.<p>

"Alright Terrador. What we got? What's our first mission?" Alec spoke out excitedly.

"We received word that earlier today that a group of wolf bandits hijacked a cargo of vegetables..."

"Vegetables? So much for a thrilling first mission" Alec interrupted.

"If you will let me finish Alec." Terrador said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry. Please continue." Alec apologised

"This cargo of vegetables is not what you might expect. This cargo was also carrying a crystal a high value and importance. Whether the bandits knew of this or not doesn't matter any more for you must track down this group and retrieve the crystal before they use it for their own purposes. The crystal contains a strange power and Cyril, along with some scientist moles would like to analyse it."

"Sounds simple enough." Spyro said, "Where are the wolf bandits camp?"

"That I do not know. You'll have to talk with the owner of the cargo to find that out. He should be in the square. Once you have all the info you can get, set out after them. Good luck on your first mission." Terrador said.

"Let's go!" Flare shouted.

The six of them were about to go find the cargo owner when Terrador called out, "Umm, Alec? Can you stay behind for a minute?"

Alec nodded and said "Okay, *turns to the others* you go on ahead, I'm sure this won't take long."

Alec walked back to Terrador and Terrador started to talk, "Alec. Am I right in saying that you don't like violence or causing harm on extreme levels?"

Alec answered the question but was trying to figure out why he had asked it, "Yeah, I'm not really the type of person to cause harm or enjoy doing it. But saying that, if it's in self-defence then I can't help but giggle a little. I mean, if someone tries to hurt you but you end up hurting them it's quite ironic."

Terrador agreed and continued, "Well if you're going to encounter bandits then you will have to use self-defence because they are ruthless. If they see you they will try to kill you, so I suggest going to see the blacksmith and getting him to make you some lightweight armour and a light sword, for protection purposes only.

Alec scowled at the idea of wielding a weapon that could kill but Terrador made perfect sense, "I don't like this, but it's better to be safe than sorry I guess."

"I'm glad you understand. Go to the blacksmith, give him your body measurements and preferability of weapon and he should be done making it by the time you have to set off. He is very skilled."

"Alright then, where is his forge?"

"Pass the fountain in the square, take the path next to the tailor and go down the first alley on your left. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Alec then left in search of the master blacksmith. Alec followed Terrador directions, passed the fountain, took the path next to the tailor's and went down the first alley on the left and there was the forge. He went up to the door, grasped the handle, turned and opened the door.

Alec proceeded inside and saw an elderly mole attending to a furnace.

"Uh. Hello?" Alec said politely yet nervously.

"Welcome to my forge. What may I do for you?" The elderly mole said.

"The guardian Terrador sent me. he said that you can make me some lightweight armour and a light weapon." Alec replied.

"Hmmm, so you're 'him' eh? I can indeed. I still owe Terrador a favour so let me measure you and I'll start making your armour now, free of charge. As for your weapon take a look in the back, there are plenty of weapons to choice from all made from different metals. If you want a light weapon look for one made from Titanoak. It's incredibly strong, durable and lighter than most other metals."

"Thank you very much." Alec said and walked over to the blacksmith and the mole started to measure his head, body, waist and hands.

After that was finished the mole said, "I'm sorry but it seems I don't have enough materials to make you any plate-legs or boots."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"To make up for it please take two weapons of your liking." The mole suggested

"Well, I don't like taking more than I need, but I better to make up for the lack in leg defence." Alec walked into the back and was in total awe at the sight of all the weapons. Alec may not of like using weapons, but he sure did like the look and variety of them. He searched for the titanoak section and when he got there he found that titanoak looks and felt like titanium. He even wondered if it was titanium.

After a while of searching he came across a sword, ten centimetres wide and roughly one meter in length. He picked it up and it felt as light as a stuffed cuddly toy. He saw a plank of wood, propped it up and swung at it. The plank of wood was cleanly cut in two, to which Alec said, "Yep...this is so mine." He also saw a dagger made from the same material and took it.

He returned to see that his helmet was already made. It was in the style of a roman centurion helmet but without the 'mohekon' and it had an added piece of metal to protect the bridge of the nose. Alec was in disbelief at how quickly he created it, "Wow! Terrador wasn't kidding when he said you are very skilled..."

The mole just chuckled to himself and said, "your chain-mail will be done in fifteen minutes."

"Alright, I'm gonna go check up on my friends and then I'll be back to fit it." Alec put his sword and dagger on a table and rushed out to find one of the group. five minutes of searching led him to none other than Spyro.

"Spyro!" Alec called out and Spyro turned, "Did you find out where the bandits were?"

Spyro replied, "Sort of. We don't know exactly but we know which direction they headed so we're going to have to track them."

"Ergh...it's never easy is it? Okay, let's get to Terrador then I gotta return to the blacksmith."

"The blacksmith's? Why?" Spyro asked, confused.

"Well in my human form I don't have hard scales to help protect against sharp objects so I must have a defence made for me, I also need to be prepared to defend myself so I'm picking up a sword and dagger as well. I don't like it but it's for the best."

"That's fair enough. C'mon let's go."

After reporting to Terrador about the 'so-called' location, Alec told the others to wait by the main gate while he collected his armour. He bolted back to the blacksmith and there was the shinniest, most brilliant piece of armour he ever saw. It had the classic symbol of fire in the center with four dragons flying around it.

When Alec tried it on it fit perfectly and wasn't that heavy. He also tried on the helmet, which hugged his head nicely

"This armour is perfect! I can't thank you enough." Alec said happily.

"I know this is for free but I know how you personally can repay me." The mole suddenly said, sounding serious.

"And what would that be?" Alec replied.

The mole then grabbed Alec's right hand and said, "Please be safe...and don't get hurt. I may not know much about you or where you come from but I do know that from our brief interaction you have a strong heart which one day will protect us all."

Alec had a surprised yet serious look on his face as he listened and finally said, "I promise that I will keep out of harm's way and protect the one's I know while doing so." Alec raised his other hand and shook the moles hand that grasped his own right hand. He then took off the armour, picked up the weapons and put them all as best he could into a bag he grabbed earlier. He then left the blacksmith and rendezvoused with Spyro and the others.

"Right. We all set?" Flare asked.

"We got food rations, water, a small amount of crystals and our armour if needs be." Ember double checked. At that moment Alec remembered an item that might come in handy.

"Sorry to have to do this again but this item will help us a lot... I think. back in a flash." Cynder tutted but true to his word he was back before a minute had passed.

"So? What did you get?" Cynder inquired. Alec then opened his hand to reveal a small blue object in his hand, "It's called a pen-knife. It can be used for all sorts of stuff, from cutting stuff to opening lids. quite helpful don't you think...well for me anyway."

Spyro then interrupted, "Okay, no more time-wasting. Let's move."

The six of them headed out on the trail of the wolf bandits.

half an hour of walking led them to the scene of the hijack. They saw the track leading towards a mountain and began following them, but the more time passed, the harder the tracks became to find. Sooner or later the track was gone.

"Awww the trails gone cold... now what'll we do?" Sierra blurted out.

"They couldn't have gone far... I can sense them." Flare said with narrowed eyes.

During that commotion Alec looked at a twig and saw it had a tuft of fur on it. He walked over to it and instantly knew what it was. He then passed the fur and took to some bushes nearby. Alec peaked out and saw the bandits. They were using a small cavern as a hideout, possibly as a rest stop. Alec then went back to the other.

"Well Flare you seem to be right... I found them."

The six of them hid in the same bushes as Alec did before and watched the bandits activity whilst looking for the crystal.

"It seems they haven't discovered it yet..." Cynder whispered. Just as she said that they heard a bandit shout, "Hey boss! look at this!" Cynder face palmed herself, "Guess I spoke to soon."

"Look there's six of us and seven of them, I think we can take em'." A powerful throb was sent through Alec's stomach as Flare uttered those words, signifying his dislike for fighting.

Just then a wolf double the size of its cronie came out and barked at him, "WHAT IS IT YOU MAGGOT?" The cronie whimpered and pointed at the crystal. The boss wolf looked at it with amazement, "Oh my! What do we have here? Looks like a crystal those blasted dragons use."

"Looks like it's now or never!" Spyro shouted and the six of them sprang from the bushes and confronted the wolves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I was going to make this chapter longer but it's already 2000 words so i'll continue this in the next.<strong>_

_**Also, because the next chapter's beginning is a fight scene it WILL contain violence and possible some bad words. **_


	9. Crystal Calamity

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spyro. it's owned by someone else. I do however own my OC's.**_

The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 9

Crystal Calamity

* * *

><p>Alec, Spyro and the rest were standing in front of the wolf bandits, in a ready stance in case things went south.<p>

"Well, isn't this an unwanted surprise? Spyro the dragon comes to visit with a band of pathetic friends and..." He paused when he saw the weird, hairless, bipedal creature, "...And whatever that thing is."

"OI! You better watch your mouth or you might just find yourself eating through a straw!" Alec shouted out, surprising himself and the others.

"Ooohh! Quick-tempered isn't it?" The wolf boss chuckled, which made Alec angrier, and a little scared. Not because of the insults but the fact that he was starting to lose control of his temper worryingly quickly.

"Let me guess why your here *reveals the crystal* this perhaps?" The six of them widened their eyes as the wolf boss took the crystal out of his pocket.

"Yes. That is why we're here. Give it to us and no one gets hurt." Spyro demanded.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! You think I'm going to listen to you? This crystal must be worth a fortune!"

Flare's patience wore thin, "That's it! I've had enough of listening to this bozo!", and began to charge.

"GET THEM!" The wolf boss roared and the eight of the twelve grunt wolfs started to charge.

"_Awww man... I was hoping there wasn't going to be a fight... Well, just goes to show that you can't reason with bandits... of any kind..._" Alec thought to himself in disappointment, "_Fine... Fine... Let's see what I can do..._" And with that, Alec and the others met the grunts in battle.

Flare was tripped by the first grunt and skidded to a halt on his face. When he got up he barely had any time to dodge the incoming blade but luckily he did and countered with an uppercut tail whip which sent the grunt skywards. Flare flew after it and kicked it back to the ground. there was a large thud and after the dust settled the wolf grunt was out cold, maybe even dead.

Ember had a tougher time dealing with her enemy. Ember wasn't exactly the best when it came to strength or fighting, but she could hold her own. After a few dodges from the wolf's flailing sword, she rammed the grunt in the stomach, winding it and smashed her head into it's chin. It lost a few teeth a blood spurted from the gums. Ember's attack also sent it skyward, but instead of following she waited for it to hit the ground then used her crystal ability to encase it but not kill it.

Sierra was on the offensive, using her wings and claws to slash at the grunt but the grunt just blocked with it's weapon. However Sierra thought that if she kept up the aggressive offence then her opponent would have no opening to attack and would soon tire from defending, and sure enough the grunt slowed down and started to pant and with a swift flick of her tail, she hit the wolf square in the head, sending it flying and knocking it unconscious.

Cynder was toying with her enemy by using her fear element. The grunt already knew who she was and knew her only as The Terror of the Skies, which made it pretty soft in the knees. The grunt was slowing losing it's mind and decided to knock itself out cold by smacking it's head on a nearby rock. "Hehehe, pathetic..." Cynder muttered.

Spyro had to take on two at once, but he was more than ready. As one charge at him he used his ice element to slow it down then proceeded to tail slap it in the face multiply times, each hit making perfect contact and making that classic slap sound. He then turned his attention to the other and used his fire element but the grunt evaded and went for the slash. Spyro was just a bit quicker and was able to dodge all the attacks, however the grunt slowed by ice was warming up and started to move quicker towards and Spyro didn't notice and as a result the grunt managed to cut Spyro across the side of his chest, "UUHhhnnnn!" Spyro let out a sort of muffled yelp of pain but luckily the cut wasn't deep or life threatening. Once he recovered he tossed one grunt into another and used his earth element to create pillars, trapping them.

Alec, as one would expect, had the hardest fight of all. Inexperienced, soft and at a two on one disadvantage, Alec gulped, "Errr... Hey guys... Can't we talk about this?" One of the grunts charged at him and swung his blade at his chest but Alec blocked it with his sword, "I guess that means no then..." A battle of strength was now under way and as they were tussling the wolf grunt whispered to Alec, "You weak, ugly, pathetic creature! I'll teach you to mess with us!" Those words hit Alec harder than normal, the words were just echoing inside of his mind, causing him to remember the days back in his universe where those words described him best. This mental distraction was opening the grunt hoped for and started to push Alec back. Even though Alec snapped out of his daydream and began to resist, it was already too late and his legs buckled from the wolf's power and fell to the floor. Before Alec knew it there was a blade at his throat.

"_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_" Alec thought. He looked up at the wolf and saw a great big smirk on its face, "Hahaha. Guess you lose, but you know..." The grunt looked round and watched the others fighting, "... Our guys are taking a pretty big beating, which I hate to admit. So before I kill you..." It turned back to Alec again, "... My friend and I, are gonna do to you, what they're doing to us." The two wolfs approached Alec, looked at each other and started to kick Alec in the chest with considerable force. For Alec, it was painful. He was trying his best to lesser the blows with his arms but to no avail, he remembered the chain-mail and helmet he got from the blackmith and was wishing he had put it on before all this happened. They picked him up off the floor and began to punch him in the face. Slowly but surely, he could feel his face become numb from the swelling and bruising. Alec didn't realise this until now but he was quite a distance away from Spyro and the others so it was no wonder they didn't notice. Alec's beating went on for several minutes but to him, it felt like a lifetime.

After a couple more minutes, the wolfs threw Alec back to the ground and prepared their weapons for the killing blow. Alec, even with his eyes almost swollen over, noticed his sword lying next to him. He must of dropped it when he was forced to the ground. He quickly formulated a plan which could save his life, but for it to work, the wolfs had to create their own opening. It was risky and quite unlikely, but it was his only chance.

"Well, we're bored with you now, so time to die." the first wolf said, "Yeah, hahahahaa, its been a... knockout! hahahahahahaha!" the second wolf blurted. The first wolf interjected the second wolf crazy laughter, "You know, its a shame. When your gone, you won't be able to see us, do exactly the same thing to your dragon friends." Alec found the energy to look up at them and laugh, "What's so funny, runt?" the wolf asked, to which Alec replied, "There's two of you plus an overgrown fuzzball and there's five of my friends. Are you stupid or something? You couldn't possible win..." The wolf stood there for a second, then let out a howl of laughter, "You think there's just our little pack? Oh no, we're only a small section of a much larger pack AND they're within howling range so they could be here in seconds to rip your friends apart. Didn't anyone tell you if you mess with a wolf, you get the pack?"

Alec was now seriously worried. Even though Spyro, Cynder and the rest had no trouble taking on their opponents one on one, facing an entire wolf pack of unknown numbers would be a dangerous situation to be in, "I won't let that happen..." Alec whispered. The two wolfs raised their weapons above their heads, ready to plunge them deep inside Alec's heart, "I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Alec shouted. Before the wolfs could react, Alec grasped his sword and slashed at both wolfs at once, striking them both down. their bodies flew backwards and crashed to the floor. Alec let out a huge sigh of relief but clasped his chest at the pain of breathing. After a minute or so Alec got up, walked towards his fallen enemies and proclaimed, "You can call me ugly. You can call me weak. You can call me every goddamn insult their is under the sun! But threaten my friends... and you will die regretting it... Pussies."

As Alec started to walk away, he heard a cough coming from behind. one of the wolfs was still alive, just. "Those are some strong words *cough* coming from someone *cough* who took a pretty good beating *cough*. I'm not dead yet, nor do I regret anything!" Alec's face went blank, devoid of all emotions. Something changed. Something about him... was not right, "In that case... I'll correct myself." Alec then turned around readied his sword and skewered the wolfs throat, filling it and the lungs with blood, leading to a slow, excruciating death by drowning in his own blood. It was done.

Cynder saw the finishing blow and was slightly horrified. Killing a creature in such a manner even when it was injured was something she couldn't comprehend. If she was in his place, she would have left him with those injuries. Something wasn't right with him and Cynder didn't like it. As Alec turned back again she looked straight into his eyes but saw nothing but a glazed look of anger, revenge, malice...and evil. "_Alec... what happened to you?_"

Alec stood there, motionless for a minute or so then he fell to his knees and held his face in his hands. "Alec!" Cynder yelled as she rushed to him, "Alec! Are you alright?" A few moments passed before Cynder got a faint reply, "Yeah, i'm okay. A bit sore here and there." Alec lowered his hands and looked at Cynder. Cynder looked back at him once more and saw that the previous Alec had gone, returning to his normal self.

Cynder aided Alec up back onto his feet and helped him get over to Ember where she attempted to use a crystal to heal his injuries, "I don't know if this will work, but its worth a try..." She got onto her hind legs, held the crystal shard in her right paw and moved it closer to Alec's face. The crystal did not react or glow or do anything, "Sorry Alec. Looks like you'll have to wait until we get back to Warfang before those injuries can be looked at." Ember said disappointedly.

"Its fine, don't worry about it. Besides... we still got _him_ to takedown." Alec replied whilst pointing at the wolf boss. The others turned their heads to look upon the wolf boss

The wolf boss had a look of disbelief on his face but it soon changed into anger, "My pack... What did you do to my pack! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! ARCHERS, FIRE!" The four grunts that did not take part in the fighting beforehand came out of hiding and aimed their bows at the group. They fired their arrows but everyone evaded them and found cover behind trees and boulders.

Spyro was quick to come up with a counter-attack, "Right. Here's the plan. Firstly, we take out those archers so Ember, Flare, That's your task. Cynder and I will provide cover by firing ice and poison at them, that will give you your opening. Sierra, we need you to distract the big one so he doesn't get in Ember's or Flare's way and Alec..." He paused as he looked at Alec's frail condition, "Stay here, stay low and don't move too much."

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to it. Spyro and Cynder gave covering fire of globs of ice and poison towards the archers, making them pause their almost never ending barrage. At that moment, Ember and Flare flew upwards and bolted for the archers while Sierra flew at the boss wolf and evaded its wild attempts to swat her down, all the while Alec was sitting upright behind a rock, trying to catch his breath back, moping in a metaphorical pool of his own misery. He became nothing more than a burden... Again!

After a while, the plan came to fruition and the archers were dispatched, leaving only the boss wolf standing, "Seems like its six on one now... I'd say they're pretty fair numbers." Sierra said after regrouping with the others.

The wolf boss growled loudly in frustration, "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY REPTILIAN SCUM!" and charged at the group. For something of its hulking size, it moved surprisingly quickly. The dragons only just managed to evade the crushing strike from the mace it was carrying. "Whoa! That was too close! How'd he move so fast?" Flare barked out in shock.

Alec heard the commotion and took a peek from behind his cover. What he saw were five dragons going on the defensive against one enemy. He couldn't believe it, it didn't make sense. Usually, a five-on-one fight would mean game over for the one, but there they were dodging, ducking and diving out of the way of a massive mace being held by ONE enemy. ONE!

Alec sat down again and thought about the situation behind him. After some quick and rash thinking, he came to a deadly decision. Alec scrunched up his face in determination, gripped his sword and slowly stood up. Once he was on his feet, he took a deep, still painful breath and walked towards the fight.

As Alec got nearer he noticed that Spyro and the other were getting tired. Their movements were slowing and their panting was quickening, so he mustered all his courage and let out a shout before things got messy.

"OI!" Alec roared as hard as he could without injuring himself too much. The wolf boss slowly turned around to face him, "Ah, yes. I remember you. The weird hairless creature. Tell me... Why would a creature such as yourself, who clearly isn't a dragon and by the *sniff* *sniff* smell of things, isn't a cheetah either, partner up with these damned beasts?"

That last comment got Alec's blood boiling for some reason. Maybe it was because he was half dragon now, "I've got a long answer and a short answer. But I believe someone of your arrogance couldn't care less about the long answer, which is a shame because it would've answered a lot of questions you would've had, so for your benefit, I'll give you my short answer... THEY. ARE. MY. FRIENDS!"

The boss wolf just stared at Alec for a moment, then let a huge grin emerge from his mouth which turned into a demonic laugh, "FRIENDS!? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Friends are for the weak! And if you feel so strongly about that, then you must be the weakest creature I have ever killed!" The wolf boss then raised his mace for the killing strike. Alec watched intensely as the weapon was lifted into the air. Just as he thought it would come crashing down, he saw a purple paw grasp the mace and prevented it from being dropped. He then noticed other different coloured paws gripping onto the wolf boss's limbs. Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flare and Sierra had all jumped onto the wolf boss, causing him to become immobilised .

"GRRRRRRRR! GET OFF OF ME!" The wolf boss yelled as he tried to shake the dragons off. Alec saw a chance to end this fight and he took it without hesitation. With his sword in hand he charged directly at the wolf boss for a single fatal attack. As he got into attacking distance, he leapt forward with his sword and plunged it into the torso of the wolf boss.

The struggling from the wolf boss gradually became less and less violent until he eventually came to a standstill. Spyro and the other released their grip and backed away slowly. Alec removed the blood stained sword from the wolf boss's chest and too backed away. After a nervous few minutes, the wolf boss's eyes went blank and toppled backwards, slamming the ground with a tremendous boom and, as if by magic, the crystal they came for rolled out from it's pocket.

"look! The crystal!" Ember shouted out.

The six of them gathered around it and Alec cleaned his sword and put it away before picking the crystal up and placing it inside the bag he took.

"Now that we've completed our mission I say we get out of here and go home..." Alec realised that he said home instead of Warfang. And he liked it. "Agreed. Let's get back to Warfang so we can all rest, especially you Alec." Spyro said.

As they were getting out of there, an archer regained consciousness, remembered what had happened and grabbed his bow. He took a normal arrow and dipped the head in a strange green liquid, he then readied his weapon and took aim at whoever he saw first. That someone was Flare. Alec looked back and noticed the archer and knew exactly what he was doing.

"WATCH OUT!" Alec shouted as he jumped to Flare. The archer released his arrow and it whistled towards Flare. Flare barely had any time to react when he noticed that the shadow of Alec was covering him, "... Alec..?" Flare whispered worryingly.

"RRAAAGGGHHHH!" Alec roared in agony while on the verge of tears. The arrow had stuck him smack bang in the hamstring. Alec got over the pain surprisingly quickly and the look on his face clearly showed he was infuriated and wanted revenge.

In an almost instinctive way, Alec drew his dagger he kept in the belt loop of his trousers, held the blade and hurled it towards the archer. It was the last thing it ever saw because the dagger struck it in the eye. The archer screamed in pain and fell backwards dead.

After Alec calmed down a bit, Ember looked at the injury, "This is going to hurt..." Ember grasped the arrow and with a quick yank, the arrow was out and Alec was almost screaming blue murder.

Ember looked at the arrowhead closely and a look of terror came onto her face, "Oh no! Guys, we need to get back to Warfang ASAP, that arrow was tipped with basilisk venom!"

As Ember said that Alec felt very light headed and faint, "Whoa... hey...I think...I think...ooooohh" And fell over, unconscious.

Ember then took temporary leadership because she was skilled in medicine and instructed the other four,"Alright everyone we need to get Alec back NOW! Grab his arms and legs, we'll fly back. If we don't get him some antidote soon he'll either go into a heavy coma or worse...His heart will stop beating...and die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This chapter has been re-written because I didn't like it before, so here's a new version which gives the development of the story something more.<strong>_

_**review please. thanks people.**_


	10. Mystery Medical Miracle

**_Disclaimer: I didn't own Spyro before and I don't own it now. OC's are mine though._**

The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Huragon

Chapter 10

Medical Mystery Miracle

* * *

><p>Darkness. A void. Nothingness. Those were only a few of the words that Alec could use to sum up where he was right now. All he could remember was having a searing pain coming from his leg, the shouts of Ember and the rest and then blanking out.<p>

"_Where am I? What is this?" _Alec thought to himself, mildly panicking

Alec thought about it for a second, then a harsh realisation set in.

_"No. Nononononono. No! I can't be dead? I'm not dead... Surely. That would just be... I don't know, but I can't be dead... Right?" _

Alec looked around. But there was nothing to look at. Just pitch black emptiness. Alec was starting to feel the pressure of the bizarre and unique situation he was in and started to wonder if he would ever see light or trees or animals or his friends again.

Just as he was about to succumb to that possibility however, his gut suddenly got a jolt of pain, as if something smacked into him.

"_Oof! That winded me... Hang on..."_

If Alec was indeed dead, then why could he still feel pain? He didn't care what cause the pain, he just wanted to know if it was going to happen again. It did.

_"Ooff! Again... It feels like I'm being hit in the stomach with a thick bar or something similar..."_

Alec now came to the conclusion that he was not dead but at worst, unconscious.

"_Ha! I knew it! I knew I couldn't be dead! Yahoo!... Oh dear did I really just say yahoo?_"

Alec was indeed right. He wasn't dead, but little did he know that if Spyro and the other didn't act fast enough, he would be.

Spyro, Cynder, Ember, Flare and were all running through the forest, retracing their steps from tracking the bandits. It took them two hours to get to the camp via walking, so the distance was quite substantial.

"Tell me again why we can't fly!" Flare shouted out.

"Because!" Ember shouted back, "We don't have anything we can strap Alec down with so we can't safely fly him there! Besides, none of us can fly as fast as Sierra and we need her to get back first so she can alert the doctors and get everything ready for his treatment!"

"I suppose you're right..." Flare muttered, feeling a bit stupid for asking the question.

"Less talking, more running!" shouted Spyro. "We need to be back at Warfang before the sunsets, which isn't long!"

"Right!" Everyone said and sped off.

In the skies above them, Sierra was racing back to Warfang at blinding speeds. Sierra wasn't particularly special at combat or medical skills, but when it came to flying, there were not many dragons who could rival her and as such, she earned the nickname of The Silver Shimmer. She on the other hand doesn't like the nickname so she doesn't associate herself with it.

She had only been flying for twenty minutes when she could see the proud gates of Warfang, glistening in the suns light.

"Okay, I'm back." She said as she landed just outside.

One of the guards came rushing up to her, "What is the problem young dragon? Why were you travelling so fast? Did something happen?"

"Yes! Something did happen, something bad! Really bad! I need your help to get doctors ready for the others return!" Sierra shouted, trying desperately to get all the information out.

The guard looked rather shocked, "Doctors?! Who for?"

"Our new friend Alec! He was hit with an arrow tipped with basilisk venom!" Sierra replied hastily.

"Basilisk Venom?! Oh! That is bad! I'll send the alarm out now." The guard rushed inside a small room next to the gates, grabbed the only rope there and pulled it as hard as his little arms could allow him. As the guard pulled on the rope, a bell which rested atop a tower directly above the guard, could be heard ringing out.

Sierra had already passed through the gates and was waiting in the town square. Eventually she saw the figure of Terrador rushing towards her.

"Sierra! What's going on? Why was the emergency bell rung?" Terrador inquired.

"We need to get doctors down here. Alec was hit with a basilisk arrow and is currently unconscious. Spyro and the other had to stay on the ground in order to get Alec back safely, so I went on ahead to get the preparations sorted, I'd say they would be here just before sunset." Sierra explained.

"That was a smart decision, great work. Basilisk venom is almost fatal to us dragons, but if it is treated soon enough then the chances of survival become more than reassuring. I shall alert the medical quarters immediately." Terrador announced and hurried towards the medical quarters.

Sierra, now feeling a little relieved that she had done her job, turned her thoughts to Alec.

"_I wonder how he's doing... I hope he's not in pain._"

Alec thankfully, was not in any major pain however he was still recovering from the mysterious blows to the stomach he felt earlier.

Free from the worry of death and knowing he was only unconscious, Alec found himself, somehow, extremely bored.

"_Man... I never want to become unconscious again if this is how it is. Nothing but blackn-._" He paused mid-sentence and focused on a small white dot. he squinted at it, trying to get a better look at it.

"Come this way... Alec..."

Alec jumped. He heard a gentle voice from somewhere. he spun around, but saw no one.

"_Duh! Like there's going to be anyone else in my mind!_" Alec thought to himself, slapping his forehead in stupidity.

"Alec... This way... Hurry..."

Alec spun round again and looked at the white dot. It was slightly larger. However Alec still couldn't see what it was.

He started walking towards it, it gradually became larger and larger and larger until it was almost surrounding him, like the darkness before.

Just before it surrounded him completely, he remembered something daunting and his face turned to terror.

"_NO! I WILL NOT GO INTO THE LIGHT! I WILL NOT DIE! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME!_" Alec proclaimed as if to imitate a stereotypical hero.

"Oh shut up you aren't dying or going too either." The voice from before was now loud and clear, and rather direct.

"huh?" Alec said with the blankest of facial expressions.

The voice replied angrily, "I said, you're not going to die! Now turn around."

Hesitant at first, Alec slowly turned around to look at who or whatever was talking to him.

Alec could not believe his eyes.

"... It's you..."

"Yes. It is me. Or rather, It's you."

Standing in front of Alec was... Alec.

"H-how can you be me? I'm me, who are you?"

"I am you and you are me."

"Oh no, you are not me. You look like me and talk like me but YOU are not me." Alec said in a way which could only be described as a mixture of confusion, amazement and anger.

"But i just told you, I am -"

"NO! I don't believe it. Just tell me who you are."

The other Alec let out a sigh, then started to laugh, which caught Alec out by surprise.

"What's so funny?" Alec asked getting annoyed.

"Heheheh. Looks like a better drop the act before you start throwing punches or something." The other Alec replied trying to contain his laughter.

"Eh?" Alec said dumbstruck.

The other Alec said "Alright, Alright. You want answer yeah?" Alec nodded, "Well start listening."

Right now, you are unconscious due to a highly deadly venom. This place where we are now is your sub-unconscious. You acquired this after you turned into a 'Huragon'. It turns out humans don't have this, but magical creatures, such as dragons, do. You also acquired me. Are you following so far?"

Alec replied, "Yeah, but what do you mean by acquired and WHAT are you?"

The other Alec continued, "Well you see, I was created at the same time as the sub-unconscious so that's how you acquired me. As to what I am, I am an entity which manifested itself into a form from a fragment of your soul, your now half-human half-dragon soul."

"That explains how you look like me!" Alec concluded.

"Not just looks. I also have your personality, characteristics, traits so on and so forth. So in a way, I am actually you.

"Ooooooh, I see... Well then I err... I'm sorry... For what I said earlier." Alec said apologetically.

"It's okay. it's not every day you see yourself in front of you and not be looking in a mirror."

They shared a moment of gentle laughter.

"Alright then, I know what you are and who you are. But why have you come to be?" Alec asked.

"I suppose you could say I am your guide." The other Alec responded.

"So kinda like the voice Spyro heard whenever he was being taught how to use his four elements?"

"Yeah, in a way. The next time you see me I'll be able to teach you how to use your fire breath. However you only have the one element, but that doesn't mean we can't enhance it."

Alec shuddered at the possibility of having a fire breath so hot it could melt rocks. He then snapped out of his vision.

"Wait a minute. Next time? What about now?" Alec asked puzzled.

"We can't do it now because it's about time you woke up. I can only do this once so thank me later. Oh and before I forget, you might suffer from sudden fainting just like Spyro did when he was leaning his abilities. Just a heads up."

And with a clap of his hands, everything turned blindingly bright.

Meanwhile, back with Spyro and the others.

"Look! There's the gate! We made it!" Cynder shouted out.

"And not a moment sooner!" Spyro said with relief.

As the group made their way through the gates, they saw that a medical tent was ready.

"Seems Sierra made it here just fine." Flare commented as he saw the doctors.

Spyro carefully placed Alec onto the floor as a doctor rushed towards them.

"Is this the patient?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. He was hit with an arrow which had basilisk venom on it." Ember answered.

"So I've heard. Terrador gave me a brief of the situation. Basilisk venom is a very difficult substance to get a hold of because it's a highly deadly poison, as I'm sure you know, and because of this possession of it has been outlawed. You did a good job getting him back here this quick. He doesn't seem to be getting any worse so the venom hasn't had a chance to get into his system. Quickly, help me get him into the tent."

The doctor, Spyro and Flare lifted Alec and carried him into the tent and placed him on the medical bed. The doctor then opened a small case and removed a small vial of yellow-ish liquid and held it up for the others to see.

"This is an antidote I made not too long ago. Luckily enough we had all the ingredients needed to make it. Probably because no one has had a case of basilisk poisoning in years. Spyro. Hold his mouth open please." the doctor told Spyro while he was opening the vial.

Spyro got to Alec's side, lightly grasped his chin and opened Alec's mouth as wide as possible.

"Once the antidote is in his system, he should regain consciousness and then I can sort out that arrow wound." The doctor gazed at the blood soaked area where the arrow had pierced Alec's leg and then focused on administering the antidote.

Just as the vial was about to be emptied, Alec's eyes shot open and he made a large groaning sound. Everyone jumped including the doctor and he nearly dropped the vial.

Alec sat up and rubbed his head, "Ooooh man, my head is killing me..."

Alec then realised that he was being stared at by multiple shocked faces.

"Errr... Hi guys... How are you and how long was I out for?" Alec said sheepishly. No reply, "Errr... Guys?"

"Remarkable! Astonishing! Unbelievable!" The doctor's sudden outburst made Alec flinch and his face grimaced as the pain from his leg rippled throughout his body.

"I've been a doctor for many decades and I've treated many with basilisk poisoning, but never in my life have I seen someone regain consciousness naturally! I guess you could say that this is a mystery medical miracle! Hahahahaha." The doctor's enthusiasm was all a bit much for Alec now.

"Wooo. How great..." Alec couldn't help let out a sarcastic comment, "Can I go to sleep now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAHA! I'm back baby. Sorry this took sooooooooo long but i was veeeeeerrrrryyy busy. I tried to make it as lengthy as possible to compensate. R+R please. Chapter 11 should be out soon to.<strong>_


End file.
